Sailor Moon: Legends
by Gothic Luffy
Summary: The Story of the gang as a new person and set of events starts what will be known as the era of the second Silver Millenium. Too many relationships going on in this story to settle on one. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But Rei is my wife.
1. Downfall of the Moon Kingdom

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

This tale beings over a thousand years in the past, back when the moon was a populated and a lush environment. The tale begins as most do with a sad tale about a select group of people. These people are the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and her court, the moon family itself, and a man called Endymion. This particular tale however, will begin with one woman and a young man.

Devastation! That is the only word that can describe the ruins of the once brilliantly shining palace of the Moon Kingdom. The front courtyard, once so full of flowers of every color imaginable and punctuated by the sweet aroma of the many specimens, now lay as an open stretch of charred ground. The sweet aroma had now been replaced with the smell of scorched rock. For all intents and purposes, the gray and black surface was incapable of sustaining the wonderful plant life that had once populated its surface so wonderfully. The springs that had once run through the passages leading to the front of the palace proper had run dry. The walkways themselves had crumbled into mere pebbles of what they once were, and were now covered in debris and dust. The Palace itself was barely standing and it was obvious that in just a few more years it would crumble completely to the ground. The few pillars that still stood to mark the entrance to the palace were now broken halfway up or tilted where the ground had begun to give out from the devastation before the pillar could. Yet oddly, there were no bodies to be found. The moon had been the home for more than six thousand people all with a live span envied by most cultures. Yet not one body could be found. Save for one man standing alone at the entrance to the palace. He stood on the slowly crumbling steps surveying the landscape and the destruction to the palace. His blond hair swayed in front of his forehead due to the last few traces of wind. The atmosphere was gradually escaping, he realized, only a few more days left and it would be impossible to breathe anymore. His icy blue eyes scanned the area one last time for a sign of anyone before he turned and stepped inside the palace. The palace no longer had a floor rubble had fallen from the walls and ceilings and were strewn about everywhere coated in a thin layer of dust. The young man made his way through the rubble. He was an exact contrast to the surrounding environment. His white pants and chest and shoulder armor stood out well in the dark gray ruins that surrounded him. His cape of white with a silver silk inner lining rustled softly with every step he took. He made his way to the second floor climbing carefully over chunks of fallen ceiling. The balcony that overlooked the courtyard had completely crumbled; there was severe damage to the support frame that had once held it up. The statues that had once stood in the grand open entrance were now nothing more than dust or fragments of the wonderful art they had been. The fountains likewise had suffered the same fate. The man moved on from the balcony to the rooms towards the inner palace. At last, he spotted what he had been searching for. In the middle of the palace itself, the third floor had crumbled down to the second floor and lying deathly still on a pillar in the middle of the devastation was a woman. She looked to be in her twenties, but she was from the Moon Kingdom so age could not be judged by looks. Her long white hair had been tied into two small buns in the back and the remaining hair had been left to flow down from the buns. Her hair usually reached to her ankles, but it now lay on the floor. Her long white gown was torn in a few places and still held tight to her body. The man bent down and touched her arm. He let out a sigh of relief she was still warm and had a pulse, although it was faint.

"Queen Serenity!" The young man called softly to her. He lifted her head gently off the pillar and held her in his arms. The woman began to come to and slowly opened her eyes. Her expression of relieve at seeing the man holding her quickly changed to show how weary she had been. "You need rest! Ill take you to Earth and hide you there while you recuperate. You can use the Silver Crystal later to find the others and... and" he drifted off as she looked at him with a sad, but knowing smile.

"There is nothing you or I can do to stop the fate I have chosen for myself, Tarion." The Queen replied in a soft voice that was barely above a whisper.

"What happened here?" Tarion asked glancing around again as if hoping to find someone else around who might be able to help him preserve the Queens life.

"I'll show you." She answered.

"Why not just tell me and save your strength?" He replied in concern.

"I would rather not relive it again." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Very well then, please show me." He asked in defeat.

He blinked his eyes and found himself standing on the balcony facing the front entrance that he had been standing on minutes ago. The courtyard was as it had once been the flowers covered the field, water fell from the fountain poles and ran down a stone trench along the walkways to eventually drain into the lake Serenitatis. Standing beside him was a woman who greatly resembled the Queen. She was dressed in a different style of gown and was shorter than the queen was; her hairstyle was an exact duplicate though, blond rather than white. Her blue eyes shone across the courtyard as if she were searching for something. There was no mistaking her. Anyone who had lived on the moon could instantly recognize her. She was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity. From behind could be heard music and conversation apparently a ball was being held inside. Yet here she stood alone, searching for someone.

"Princess Serenity." A male voice called from the entranceway below. She looked down to see a young man wearing dark blue chest armor and silver shoulder plates. His dark hair was parted and fell neatly on the sides of his forehead. He was much taller than her and his black cape with red lining fell sharply from his shoulders.

"Prince Endymion!" Serenity called out to him with a relieved smile.

"Please pardon me for being late to the ball." He said in humble apology.

"I have been waiting for you." She smiled down at him fondly.

"Something terrible has happened." He said, his expression set in concern.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"Most of us on Earth have been brainwashed by Beryl." He explained.

"Beryl?" She asked in confusion.

"Beryl has been possessed by an evil energy called Metalia. And now, she is taking advantage of the humans yearning for the longevity of your people, and getting ready to attack the moon!" He explained quickly.

"Who's there!" A group of guards overhearing the noise called out at Endymion.

"At the ball!" Endymion called to Serenity as he ran from the guards.

"Endymion!" Serenity called softly then turned and headed inside to the ballroom. She waited at the top of the step for a while going over what Endymion had told her in her head. Eventually she began making her way down the steps towards the main floor of the ballroom. A white gloved hand reached out and took hold of hers softly as she reached the last set of steps.

"Princess, may I?" A man in a tuxedo, a black cape with red inner lining, and a white mask that hid only his eyes asked looking up at Serenity.

"Endymion." Serenity called smiling at the man who had disguised himself. She followed him onto the dance floor and curtsied as he bowed, and then they began to dance.

"There is no doubt that a bitter war is about to break out between you people and us people of the Earth. I will be your future enemy." He whispered into her ear as they danced. "So it would be bad for my identity to be known now. So, please pardon my appearance."

"You will be my enemy?" Serenity asked in confusion.

"Metalia is not a human being. She is a mass of evil energy. Beryl is a witch. By using the power of Metalia, she is trying to conquer the moon and Earth." Endymion continued to explain as the dance ended and they both moved back out to the balcony. "If we do nothing, this moon will be destroyed. We must not waste a moment in obliterating Metalia, who possesses an enormous amount of evil energy, and crushing Beryl's ambitions! I would like your help in this Serenity. Will you believe what I just told you?" He asked watching her carefully.

"Yes." She responded without any hesitation.

"Serenity." Endymion called looking into her eyes.

"Endymion." she replied closing her eyes as Endymion bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

Metalia's evil energy slowly appeared around the earth until it formed into a monstrous shadow. It moved slowly like a cloud at first then gradually it picked up speed until it had reached the moon. Humans possessed by Beryl's brain washing began to drop out of the cloud and attack the citizens and destroy the palace itself.

"It's terrible! It's terrible!" A black cat with a yellow crescent moon and its forehead called running through the ballroom.

"The people of Earth are attacking us!" Called a white cat with the same mark on its forehead called running close behind the black one.

"Bubble Spray!" Came a voice from the entryway. A young woman with short dark hair with a blue tint to it. She wore a tight body suit that could have been swimwear were it not fro the skirt, gloves, and boots she wore. She formed a group of foggy bubbles in her hands and launched them at Metalia.

"Fire Soul!" Came the next outcry from a girl standing just slightly away from the first. Her hair was long it fell to the small of her back and was tinted slightly dark red. Her outfit was similar to the first girl accept that her skirt was red and she wore high heels. She formed a ball of fire in her hands and launched it in the form of a pillar at Metalia.

"Supreme Thunder!" Called a girl to the other side of the first. Her outfit was similar as well. Her skirt was green and she wore boots as the first girl did. A small antenna rose from the center of the tiara she wore and electricity began to gather towards it. She manipulated its flow until she had wrapped it around her hands and fired it out towards Metalia.

"Crescent Beam!" Shouted the final girl. She was dressed in a similar outfit however, hers was yellow, and her long blond hair fell down to mid thigh. A beam of yellow energy shot from her fingertips towards Metalia. The four separate attacks all slammed into Metalia at the same time. No damage was done to the entity at all, instead it turned the attack back on the four girls killing them instantly.

Waves upon waves of soldiers descended from Metalia along with a woman dressed in a tight purple gown. Her long red hair fell past her knees.

"Starting today I will rule both Earth and Moon! she cried out over the noise of the battle. I will not allow anyone to defy me! Our beloved Metalia, this is the birth of our dark Kingdom!" she called out and disappeared from the rubble she had been standing on.

She reappeared hovering in the air just above the balcony. She looked down at the princess who was staring back at her in fear.

"So, you are Princess Serenity? I will destroy that pretty face of yours!" she screamed lunging at the princess with her hand out stretched and her nails forming claws. She never made it to the princess's face. A red rose flew forward with unnatural speed and sliced into the back of the woman's hand.

"Beryl, I will not forgive you if you lay even a single finger on the princess!" Endymion called from the side of the balcony.

"Endymion! Why do you protect the princess of the moon?" beryl asked as Endymion moved in between the two of them. "You are the prince of Earth. If you just marry me, you could be the king of both the moon and Earth!"

"Beryl, you are being misguided by Metalia, who possesses evil energy. Wake up! Rid yourself of the evil mind!" Endymion called trying to bring Beryl back to her senses.

"Shut up! I will kill you too!" Beryl screamed and leapt off the balcony back into the air. Metalia raised one of her arms into the air and sent a large beam of energy into the balcony and at Endymion and Serenity. The balcony began to crumble and a strong set of winds as well as a sudden decrease in gravity lifted Endymion away from the balcony. Serenity looked up to see that he was no longer around and frantically her eyes began searching for him.

"Endymion!" she called as she finally spotted him.

"Serenity!" he called back to her.

"Endymion!" she called back again as she rose from the ground and began to move towards the edge of the now crumbling balcony.

"Stay back! Serenity!" Endymion shouting in warning, but it was too late; she leapt off the balcony following him with the wind currents. They began moving closer. Their fingers touched and then Endymion took hold of her hand and the embraced each other in the air as another blast from Metalia slammed down on top of them killing them both.

Tarion stood watching it all in helplessness his face was set in anger yet he remained in control of himself. A shuffling from above caught his attention and he leapt up to the third floor of the palace to find that the walls and ceilings had already collapsed. In the center of the floor stood the two cats and Queen Serenity, who viewed all the destruction around her with a sad expression. For a moment, it seemed to Tarion, it was as if she was looking directly at him. He turned to look behind him and he saw the limp lifeless bodies of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion hanging in the air behind them. Tears were still falling from Serenity's eyes, yet because of the loss of gravity they had turned into water bubbles and floated up from her face. Tarion clenched his fists tightly together in frustration.

"Serenity!" the queen cried out.

"Princess Serenity!" the black cat called as it began to cry. Floating in the air above them, Beryl began laughing.

"She's dead! The moon princess is dead!" she cried out in a rejoicing tone.

"Serenity…" the queen whispered as she pulled a small jewel out from behind her and placed it on the center of crescent moon that sat on top of a wand.

"Queen Serenity, if you use the Silver Crystal, your life…" the black cat called to her in warning.

"My life is nothing compared to the peace of the Earth and Moon." She said as she lifted the wand high over her head. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she called as the Silver Crystal began to shine. A rain of energy that resembled yellow snow began to fall all over the kingdom. As it touched, the soldiers of the Dark Kingdom began to warp and disappear. Metalia's form began to warp and shrink away as well.

"What! Lady Metalia! Lady Metalia!" Beryl called as she too began to warp and disappear. The strain of using the crystal took its toll on the queen's body and she collapsed on a fallen pillar.

"Luna, Artemis." the queen called to the two cats.

"Yes." They both responded.

"The Silver Crystal can be used for peace if it is used with the energy of a good heart. But, if it is used with the energy of an evil heart, it will become a terrible weapon."

"Queen Serenity!" Luna cried.

"I have been able to seal Metalia away with the Silver Crystal, but there is no knowing when she might be revived again. In addition, the Crescent Moon Wand can only be used by a descendent of this kingdom. If Metalia should return in the future, give this to Princess Serenity and protect the peaceful world." The queen instructed them both.

"Yes, my lady." They both replied as the Silver Crystal left the queens hand and drifted away towards Earth. All the inhabitants of the moon were wrapped in yellow bubbles of energy, and sent drifting of towards the Earth.

"Princess Serenity and all our Sailor Warriors, may your love be fulfilled in the future on Earth. In the future on Earth please find happy lives." she said as her body gave out and she dropped the wand, which disappeared before it could touch the ground.

"Queen Serenity!" Luna and Artemis called as the too were wrapped in bubbles of yellow energy and sent towards the Earth.

When Tarion blinked his eyes again, he was starting at the destroyed palace holding Queen Serenity in his arms.

"So, you sent them all into the future, sealed away Metalia, and are letting yourself die?" he said to her in a blank tone. "Why?" he asked looking at her and blinking back tears.

"Someone had to wait here for you." She smiled softly at him. "Will you look after them as you always have?"

"Yes, I promise I will." He smiled down at her.

"You will have to find them on your own. Unfortunately, they were sent to a different part of Earth." She explained.

"I will find them." He assured her.

"I love you Tarion. Please look after my daughter as you always have." She whispered and then with the last energy left in her body she wrapped his body in a yellow energy bubble and sent him off towards the Earth. He stood calmly in the safety of the bubble and watched as she took her last breath. Then, as if to announce her passing, the palace crumbled into a pile of debris. It no longer even resembled the wonderful architectural monument it had once been. He turned to face the Earth and his new destiny and though his expression never changed, tears began to fall from his eyes. His home was gone, as was everyone he knew. Now the future was more uncertain than ever.

* * *

I freely welcome reviews just no spamming and if you're going to talk about the typos don't waste your typing skills on it for I already know and am too lazy to change it.

Return to Top


	2. Back on Earth

Okay so I apologize for the long wait that you all had to go through. I spent all night on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. And if I never have to decribe the damage a spaceship recieves in the aftermath of a great space war it will STILL be too soon. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon and all of the characters belonging to the manag/anime belong to Naoko Takeuchi. _**DEMO,** all the original character that appear in this story belong to me!!!! **An d if you touch them without my permission I will send the Bonta-kun squad, the almighty Empire, every Sith Lord, and an army of random chibis to torture you end over end until I get bored with it all, show up at your home personallly, and sue you for every dime you have. Then i will finally kill you slowly... and then get away with it.** _**Have a good day! XD **_Oh yes, Rei Hino is my wife (I have a marraige certificate to prove it) _**_if you touch her it will also result in the aformentioned death._** Enjoy my new chapter. XD

* * *

Chapter 2

As he stepped out from the busy airport the young man looked around his surroundings. The glare from the noon sun caused him to squint his icy blue eyes as he gazed around the busy terminal for a girl with long blond pigtails wrapped in buns at the top of the back of her head to be holding a sign up, or looking for him, or something. No one fitting such a description was around. He wandered along the sidewalk checking inside every once in a while, thinking maybe he had missed her. Sadly, he could not find her inside either. Setting his heavy bags down, he plopped down on the concrete sidewalk and leaned back against the wall to give his arms and shoulders some relief. Sweat was pouring down his face as he found shade from the hot humid summer air of Tokyo, which was something he admitted to himself, he would have to get used to. The smell of exhaust fumes and baking asphalt was pungent in the air and punctuated only slightly by the the smell of the leather bags and suitcases he he been lugging around with him. He ran a hand through his short sandy brown hair and heaved a sigh of frustration. _Foreign exchange is easy! You have nothing to worry about, you will be taken care of by your host family. _The thought ran through his head. He could picture the plump little Japanese professor who had sent him here for the study abroad experience. The man would be leaning back into his cracked leather recliner, chewing on a pen like it was candy, and waving his hand about as if that would bring his point across. He often thought it seemed as if the man were trying to conduct his speeches. _You've got a good head on your shoulders, Seth. You just need to get the experience of being in Japan if you want to teach the language here or English there. _Seth could almost smell his cheap aftershave, it usually smelled of mint and some other god awful thing designed to deaden his sense of smell most likely, and of course he had to put damn near a gallon of it on every morning. Thus the reason Seth usually could not get within three feet of the man. Seth chuckled to himself at the memory. He had once described the professor as a Japanese Santa Clause minus the beard, white hair, and wife. _If only you could see this. I wonder if you would get up and do something about it. _Now here he sat stuck at an airport because some Japanese high school girl hadn't shown up. He considered calling the professor to find out just where he was supposed to go, but he would have to dig most of his stuff out of his bags to reach his cell phone. The last thing he wanted to do was throw all his stuff out here on the sidewalk to get stolen while looking for a cell phone he had stupidly packed at the bottom of his suitcase. He stood up grabbed his belongings and hailed a cab and congratulated himself on having the fore sight to change some of his money over to yen before he had left the states. After he had set his luggage in the trunk he asked the driver to take him to the Juuban district, which was about the extent of what he knew about the location of where the family's house was located. _Oh well, how many Tsukino's can there be in one district anyway? _He said sarcastically in his head, he figured it would be well over a hundred knowing how crowded Tokyo was to begin with. He again sighed to himself. The traffic was mild, and he made a mental note to himself to get a bicycle as soon as he could seeing as how it would be a month or so until his car caught up to Japan with him. He'd be wandering around until he found a police box that might know of where the family's house was located. The driver dropped him off at what appeared to be the shopping district.

At that very moment, the same high school girl that had forgotten which day she was supposed to go to the airport and pick up an American exchange student was walking down the Juuban shopping districted with her friends. She was wearing her high school uniform, a navy blue skirt and collar with red stripes running down it in a "V" fashion, a traditional white shirt, navy blue bow, carrying her book bag. Her friends were dressed similarly except for one. Her school uniform was white with a gray collar and bow with the same red stripes forming the "V" shape on her collar as well. Her skirt was gray as well, she had long white socks and black dress shoes with a strap around the ankle. Her uniform signified that she was from a different school than the others. She had long dark hair that had a slight dark red tint to it in places that fell just slightly past her waistline. They walked around in a group, talking and laughing until they came upon a café they seemed to frequent. They moved inside and sat down.

"Try not to order the whole menu this time Usagi." The girl in the gray school uniform told the pigtailed girl.

"Quit being such a brat and nagging me like an old woman all the time Rei! I'm not a child anymore!" Usagi said back to the other.

"Then stop acting like one." Rei retorted.

"Do we really need to go through this every time we come here?" a short dark haired girl with a slight dark blue tint to her hair said looking up at them through her glasses asked Rei. Her hair fell to the base of her neck in the back and moved higher towards the front so that her bangs fell just above her eyebrows.

"Seriously, I agree with Ami. And while you're at it the two of you should just get over it already and become sisters. You already fight like you are already. The tallest of the group smiled. She had long light brown hair that she pulled back in a long wavy ponytail. Her hair looked like it had been permed, in fact she had gotten lectured more than a few times at school by new teachers for it, but it was actually natural. Both Rei and Usagi gave her a sharp glare.

"Makoto does have a point you know." The final girl said to the two of them. She was blue eyed with long blond hair that fell straight down to mid thigh.

"Like you don't eat as much as I do Minako." Usagi snapped back at her playfully. To this Minako replied with silence. The waiter came up and smiled at the commotion.

"So what will it be today girls? The usual?" he asked as they ended the quarrel quickly so as not to embarrass themselves in front of him. He was tall with dark hair which was cut similar to Ami's and parted down the side.

"Yes!" they all replied.

"Except for Usagi, you can take two of her deserts off today." Rei said to him as he smiled, did just that and walked away to make sure their orders got made. They took a look around as he walked off and that's when Rei spotted a foreigner sitting in the corner of the café surrounded by six bags and two large suitcases staring intently at a map. Of course seeing a foreigner wasn't a rarity, it was simply that to her he was gorgeous. A sharp intake of breath was the only sign she gave, but Usagi had known her so long that she instantly picked up on her subtle change.

"Where?" she asked taking her eyes off of their waiter finally and followed her eye line.

"Yeah, I noticed him too." Minako whispered in Rei's ear as they both glanced at him again. They watched as their waiter walked up to him and handed him back his change. He waved it away obviously telling him to keep it. The waiter nodded his thanks and walked away to grab the drinks and sundaes they had ordered. Usagi now caught on as well was watching him too.

"He's so cute." Minako whispered to Makoto who nodded in agreement. He stood up, folded the map away, stuck it into one of the pockets on his suitcase, grabbed his stuff, and walked out of the café.

"I swear I've seen him somewhere before." Usagi said with a look of concentration as she tried to recall where she had seen him before.

"Here you go girls, enjoy." The waiter said as he set their drinks down on the table.

"Hey Mamoru, who was that?" Rei asked him before he turned to leave.

"Just another foreigner who's lost, he said he's looking for the house he's supposed to be staying at. I told him good luck. I didn't catch his name though." Mamoru shrugged.

"I Know I've seen him, but where..." Usagi trailed off.

"What was with all that luggage?" Ami asked.

"He said he was supposed to meet someone at the airport that would take him to the place he was supposed to be staying at, but they never showed up. He told me he caught a cab at the airport and the driver dropped him off around here. He grabbed a map, sat down here to have a look at it, and have a drink." Mamoru explained.

"I swear I've seen him." Usagi said squinting in concentration. At the moment something clicked in Mamoru's head as he realized why Usagi was so sure she had seen him before.

"Usagi, what day is it?" he asked her.

"Uh, Thursday!" she replied happily for him.

"Okay, now what is the date?" he asked as her face again scrunched up in concentration she began trying to recall the date.

"The 5th." Ami replied.

"I see." Rei sighed as she understood where Mamoru was going with this.

"Usagi didn't you have someone you had to meet at the airport today because you're mom and dad were gonna be busy?" Mamoru asked Usagi.

"Oh crap! I forgot that was today! That's where I've seen him before, he's the exchange student we were gonna be getting from America." Usagi realized.

"You moron Usagi!" Rei chastised her friend.

"You'd better go catch him since he is your responsibility." Ami replied looking up from her book.

"Not alone, I'm coming with her!" Minako called out as Mamoru rolled his eyes and walked away from the table determined not to get dragged into this recent problem of theirs and the upcoming argument he expected.

"Right, like the first person he needs to meet is a boy chaser like you." Makoto grinned teasing her friend.

"Don't act like it's not the same reason you're going!" Minako snapped back at her with a smirk.

"I guess I've got to go and make sure you two behave." Rei stated with a heavy sigh.

"That's not your real intention!" the three of them snapped at Rei in unison.

"I think I'll just sit here and watch the table, you'll be back with him anyway. I can wait till then to get a good look at him." Ami said still looking at her book, but a slow confident grin began to spread across her face.

"Ami's the most dangerous of all of us." Minako whispered to Makoto.

"She's too crafty to compete with." Makoto replied as they headed out of the café to catch him before he disappeared.

Seth stepped outside the café with his luggage in tow and began to walk to the nearest police box he had found using the map he had bought at the bookstore he had been dropped off at. He was focusing on the map so much that he did not notice the man that was quickly approaching him until he had grabbed a hold of one of the bags slung over his left shoulder trying to steal them. He quickly dropped the suitcases in his left hand and caught the straps of his bags with it before the thief could get them completely away from him, spun around and slung the man into the ground with simple inertia. The man landed on his back and looked up at Seth in surprise.

"The next time you think about stealing from someone... don't. Because they may not be as gentle with you as I was." he said in very understandable Japanese which added to the shock on the man's face. He turned and picked up his suitcase and map, and started walking away from the man. The thief simply growled, reached in his pocket, pulled out a knife, and charged at Seth's back.

"Hey watch out!" Makoto called dashing at top speed after the moron charging at Seth with a knife. The idiot never made it. Seth was too aware of what was happening behind him and dropped his luggage in one quick motion, spun around, and stepped forward.

Makoto was so amazed. She stood there blinking in confusion. All the kid had done was turn towards the idiot and that was all her eyes caught. By the time her eyes had finished blinking the moron was laying face first on the ground and the kid was standing behind where the attacker had been with his arm raised to shoulder level and his hand balled into a fist. _Damn... he's fast! _Was all she could think.

"Sorry, but I wasn't in a good enough mood to go easy on you a second time." she heard the kid say in Japanese so good he sounded like he had lived in Tokyo all his life. "And here I thought Japanese people were supposed to be intelligent. Well, I guess there's a few idiot's in every culture." he muttered then walked away to collect his things. The thief started crawling back to his hands and feet this time he turned away from the kids and started heading towards her. She stepped in his way and cracked her knuckles.

"Where do you think you're going?" she glared at the thief.

"Look lady I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect to get busted, especially like that. So I'm through here I won't be bothering him anymore." He said moving slowly toward her and holding his back in pain.

"Let him go. Pain is a better teacher than jail would be for him. He won't do it again for a while if he does do it again." the kid said to Makoto and she found herself stepping aside to let the would be thief pass. Thanks for trying to help though." he nodded to her and turned away and started walking.

"Hey you!" Usagi shouted at him. "Wait up, you have to come back with me or I'm gonna be in trouble when I get home."

"What!" the kid turned around looking more that slightly annoyed by her comment. He spotted Usagi and it was apparent that his memory was better than hers. His jaw dropped and he pointed at Usagi with wide eyes. "YOU!" he shouted still pointing at Usagi. "I got half a mind to throttle you to death and the other half isn't putting up much of a fight. Where the hell were you today?" he said dropping to the ground in relief.

"Sorry I forgot I was supposed to pick you up today." she bowed in forgiveness. He stood up walked up to her and placed a hand on her head and scruffed her hair up a bit in punishment.

"It's okay! I didn't end up walking all over Tokyo searching for your house, but I was about to start." he sighed and dropped his hand. "So where to from here?" he asked obviously he was tagging along with them.

"Well, that all depends on where you want to go from here, but I'd like to finish my sundae at the café first." Usagi said looking back at the café with longing. It was obvious to everyone that she wanted to go back for more than one reason. They'd been going there ritually every week since Mamoru had started working there, all because Usagi had insisted that she must see where he worked. It was just another excuse to see him.

"You were in the café?" he asked looking at her tiredly.

"Yup!" she turned and smiled in in her usual bubbly personality.

"Now I'm disappointed _I_ didn't notice." he sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Well you were kind of lost in your map." Rei pointed out to him.

"Yeah, I guess I was." he said said scratching his head with a sheepish grin. He glanced over and noticed Rei for the first time. He took a rather long look at her it was obvious to the other girls that he found her attractive. _Damn I lost to Rei this time! _Lita cursed to herself. "Well, I guess we should go back." he said turning and walking back to the café.

"Welcome back." Mamoru said to all of them as they entered. "Glad you found who you were looking for." he said to Seth.

"Yeah, wait! How did you know it was her?" Seth asked in puzzlement.

"She's my fiancée." Mamoru explained.

"Oh." he said taking it in then looked back at Mamoru in concern. "My condolences." he replied to Mamoru who grinned back at him. Rei nearly fell over laughing while everyone else had an amused grin on their faces.

"You jerk!" Usagi replied mouth gaping open.

"You made a terrible first impression on me, so forgive me if I give you hell for a little bit." Seth said setting his things down in the corner and sitting in between Ami and Rei. Basically on the opposite side of Usagi.

"He's got a point, you have earned it." Rei agreed and all the others nodded there agreement as well.

"You're all picking on me today huh?" she said looking around at her friends. "Traitors." she mumble shoving a spoonful of sundae in her mouth.

"Seems that he found them all on his own. Interesting." A figure hidden in the shadows on top of a building across from the café murmured to himself."No use is me watching over him now, he's protected, though he seems to be stronger than they are. Then again he always was so I should not be surprised even if they did awaken already he's still stronger. He'll sense my presence if I stay much longer so I'll leave now." he said to no one in particular and disappeared.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier." he said to everyone. "My name is Seth Roberts. It's a pleasure to meet you all." he said introducing himself to everyone.

"My name is Mizuno Ami." Ami said setting her book down and shaking his hand.

"I'm Aino Minako." Minako said waved at him.

"Wait. _The_ Aino Minako? The Singer?" he asked staring at her in disbelief.

"The same." she replied looking around to make sure no one heard him. It was hard enough avoiding all her fans and the paparazzi to get some time alone with her friends.

"You just shot up a notch on my respect chart." he said to Usagi who was too stunned by this to say anything. "I have a few of you CD's. I love your voice."

"Thank you." she replied with a small blush.

"How do you find the free time to hang out with your friends?" he asked.

"I make the time, they're worth it." she said giving Makoto a hug.

"I'm Kino Makoto." Makoto replied nodding her head at at Seth. "How long did you train to become so fast?" she asked and Seth leaned back in his chair.

"Nearly 12 years, though I guess I've always been fast. I don't really know why I was stronger than most of the people I sparred with were adults too. So I guess that has something to do with it." he shrugged. "My master used to tell me I was a natural fighter. And your name is..." Seth trailed of looking at Rei.

"Hino Rei." she replied trying to sound nonchalant and play it cool. "I'm a Shinto priestess."

"Ah, so you look after a shrine then?" he asked.

"Yeah more or less." she shrugged.

"Here's the check." Mamoru said stopping by the table and dropping off the bill.

"I got it since you guys saved me from walking all over town." Seth said reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked looking at the bill

"Yeah, I'm sure." he said pulling bills out.

"Thanks for the help earlier." Seth said handing the money to Mamoru.

"No problem. I'm glad everything worked out. I guess I'll be seeing you a bit more since you're staying over at Usagi's house. What was you name?" Mamoru asked taking the money.

"Seth Roberts." Seth replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Chiba Mamoru, good to meet you too, and I'll see you tonight Usa-ko." he said and walked away. "Oh yeah, do you want your change back?" Mamoru turned and asked.

"No, it's okay keep it." Seth responded.

"Thanks, good luck getting settled in." he smiled and disappeared into the back.

"Well what do you wanna do next? Usagi asked as she finished her sundae.

"I'd kinda like to get my stuff put up, I don't have any plans after that." he shrugged.

"Okay, after that would you like to take a tour around the district, we know all the best spots." Minako offered.

"That'd be great, it would help me get familiar with the area at the very least, but I need to take a shower first. I've been sweating since I got here and I should probably change clothes. I've had these on since yesterday." he said looking himself over.

"Well then, it's decided. Let's head over to Usagi's then we'll take the new guy out sightseeing." Makoto said grabbing her things and getting up.

"Are you gonna be okay lugging all that around?" Ami asked in concern as she watched Seth pick up his six backs and throw them on his shoulders. I'll be fine I went through weight training so this is not as heavy as it would normally be."

"Wow Usagi, I'm actually impressed you remembered to pick up the exchange student from America. I thought for sure you would have forgotten and he'd be stuck wandering the district for two days before we finally found him." a teenage boy said poking his head around the corner as everyone entered the house and Seth dropped his stuff so he could remove his shoes.

"Well actually..." Makoto began.

"Yeah, she was a few minutes late, but she did get there to make sure I got here alright." Seth lied for her, and everyone blinked in surprise. Especially Usagi. "No since in having your parents upset with you my first night here." Seth said softly so that only the girls heard him.

"Thanks." Usagi whispered softly back and Seth merely responded with a shrug.

"Hi. My name's Tsukino Shingo, I'm in Junior High at Crossroads, and I'm 15." he said shaking Seth's hand.

"Seth Roberts, College student at Tokyo University, 20 years old." he replied.

"Wow you got to Tokyo U?" Makoto blurted out in amazement.

"Yeah in about a week. Well, once the break is over anyway." he said hefting his bags back on his shoulders. "So where can I drop my stuff off at?" he asked looking at Shingo, who he hoped was more responsible then than his sister.

"Oh, this way, you're rooming with me I guess." he said leading the way.

"So she brought the crew with her huh?" Usagi heard Shingo say as he and Seth made there way up stairs.

"Well I guess now we wait." Ami said as they headed into the living room to sit down.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the solar system outside of detection a ship in the shape of a crystal lay hiding behind a stray asteroid. It's reflective surface displayed the surrounding stars and emptiness brilliantly. It merely drifted along as if unable to move.

"Damage report sire." A young man said stepping into the small blue marble room and bowed to the young looking man sitting on the throne at the back of the circular room. He let out a sigh of disappointment as he ran his hand through his short silvery hair for the umpteenth time. It was trimmed evenly and his bangs fell an inch short of his eyebrows. His hazy blue eyes remained fixed upon the young man who was kneeling before him giving the report of his ship's condition.

"Go ahead." the prince sighed. He already knew how badly he had lost the previous battle, he really didn't need it thrown in his face, but he supposed he should let the man go through his report just in case he had overlooked something before or if any new disasters had shown themselves on his ship since had had looked over the damage reports he had received before they had made the blind jump to where they currently were. Where ever the hell that was.

"The Aquias forces took their toll on us." the man began. "They managed to damage our power supply, our long range communications equipment, and our supply docks. The hanger is completely destroyed along with the few remaining fighter craft we had left all we currently have is the royal shuttle, which you are aware carries no weapons." the man continued wincing at every problem he reported as if expecting the prince to lash out in anger or frustration at him. The prince just sat quietly with a patient look on his face and a bitter touch of disappointment and loss in his eyes. It will take some time to fix the coolant leaks in the engine room. The chief engineer has all his staff working on the problem currently and says that within 6 hours they will have everything patched and the coolant spills cleaned and has requested that until it is finished that all areas in directly connected to the engineering section should remain under quarantine." the man reported.

"I agree, we should work on making sure we can keep those that are still alive in that condition." the prince nodded for him to continue.

"He said that it will take an additional two hours to recycle the coolant through the purifying process and back into the reactor. Under normal circumstances it would only take one hour, but do to the fact that we are running off of the reserve power supply and there is not much left to spare we must be cautious. He also adds that after the beating she took, the damage to the engines before we left, and the fact that we made a blind the fact that the engines are in as good a condition as they are proves that she one hell of a ship." Even though reporting such bad news the soldier could not help but let a small smirk cross the corner of his mouth.

"That she is." the prince said returning the smirk with a proud smile of his own. "What of the rest of the fleet?" he asked and the man nodded and scanned his report for the appropriate information.

"Of the four ships that jumped with us only two are on sensors the _Protector_ is about 6,000 kilometers ahead of us on the starboard side and the _Dagger_ is 14,000 kilometers behind us to our port side." the man replied.

"So my brothers have remained be my side as they promised." he said softly so that only he could hear himself. "What is their status?"

"They seem to be in better shape than us. Their engines are stable, however they have lost all of their fighter craft as well. The _Dagger _has a few weapons operational on it's aft flank on both starboard and port sides. The _Protector_ has weapons systems on fore positions and aft. However, the port weapons are operating only at 25 power and the starboard are up to only 46. Their shields are holding at 75 across the board and they expect to be at 100 in 2 an a half hours. Whiles Ours hold at 35 and we will not regain any until we can get the main power supply up and running. To do so we will require more than simple repairs. All the energy from the main core was drained from the last jump and we will need to find a suitable replacement. We need over 2000 jikuls of energy." the man finished.

"Has this information been passed on to the other ships?" the prince asked.

"Yes it has sire. Akalyte is on his way as we speak." the man replied.

"And what of the Foreseer?" he asked and noticed the man twitch at the mention of the name.

"He has been informed as well, he was rather... displeased with news." the man replied careful to pick his words. The prince understood he had most likely killed the man after he had heard all the details for delivering such horrible news.

"Very well. We lost too many good people during this battle as soon as repairs all the repairs necessary to the safety of the ship to get us out of the red zone are completed we will have a memorial for are fallen comrades to honor their contribution to us and their selfless acts of heroism. I do not wish to repeat another incident like this again." he said rubbing his eyelids and allowing himself to finally let himself to fell the tension and exhaustion he had been pushing aside since they had jumped away from the battle. "Please relay my orders to the rest of the crew." he nodded to the man as he bowed his head in compliance with the prince's wishes, stood and left the room.

"A memorial is a good idea." came a voice to the left of the prince and a man who very looked like a more toned and slightly shorter version of the prince stepped out from the shadows of the room. Their hair and eyes were the same there were slight differences in the structure of their faces, but the resemblance between them was undeniable.

"So you've been here the whole time Akalyte?" the prince called to his younger brother. "That's just like you to be here before I was even told of your departure." he smiled softly at him.

"Garnité will be here later we thought it would be better if one of us was guarding you at all times." Akalyte said dropping to one knee before his older brother.

"Stand up Akalyte, family does not bow down to each other." he grinned wider as Akalyte stood up. "So what is your opinion of the situation you should have formed on by now." Akalyte nodded in response.

"I have. Right now our biggest problem is your lack of energy. You will only be able to run off your back up supply for so long. So we should probably looks for targets to gather the necessary energy from." Akalyte said getting straight to the point.

"So, where can we harvest from, in fact just where the hell are we anyway?" he asked getting a smile of amusement from the other man.

"About 17 galaxies from the Aquarian system." Akalyte answered as a hologram appeared showing the universal map that filled the room. A section to the far left of the room was highlighted red indicating the Aquarian system. Far away to the middle of the map and at the far end near th prince was an area that was highlighted blue to indicate their position.

"Here is the perfect spot." Akalyte stated as the map zoomed in to focus on the Milky Way galaxy. "The third planet from the sun is habited. There are people living there, while they are advance for being this far on the edges of the known universe they are still primitive enough to be unable to detect us. In fact I am rather certain they have yet to learn how to manipulate energy of life." he stated matter-of-factly as if he were announcing animal activity in a biology study. "It's small and it suits our needs perfectly." he finished up as the hologram zoomed in on the planet.

"How do you know all this already? We've only been here for an hour." the prince asked as his eyes became slits while he studied the planet's layout.

"The foolish populace broadcasts signals in both visual and audio completely unencrypted into open space." Akalyte replied. "We caught their signals as soon as we exited our jump. Using our sensors we were able to catch the waves as close as their moon so that we knew how up too date our information would be." the prince nodded in understanding to Akalyte's statement. "Of course you would know this too if you still had long range sensors or any working communications equipment at all." Akalyte teased.

"Just what are you implying?" the prince grinned knowing he would not like his younger brother's teasing response.

"That you suck at any space combat." he replied his grin growing wider.

"We have not been in battle for more than 200 years. It was obvious we need more experience, we are better on the ground than in space. We will run drills after repairs have been completed and a sleep cycle has been established. I do not wish to be caught flat footed again." the prince said dropping his head in shame and letting the death toll roll through his head as well as images of the people he had know that they had lost.

"I will see to it." Akalyte bowed.

"In the meantime let us gather the energy we need. Akalyte I place you in charge of this." the prince said returning his attention to the holographic planet hovering in front of him.

"I humbly accept my role." his younger brother nodded in appreciation.

"Let us start here, on this island. It seems a good staging point to move on to the nearby continent." he said pointing to a spot on the holographic image which was spinning slowly on it's axis.

"As you wish." Akalyte bowed and disappeared.

"This island will do fine." he said as he tapped his finger gently through Japan.

"It was late afternoon when they finally left Usagi's house and headed to shopping district. Usagi's mother had come home from her shopping for groceries by the time Seth had finished his bath and bath and changed. She too had been surprised tat Usagi had found Seth and brought him home. She had agreed to let them show him around so he could get familiar with the area. With the promise that a great meal would await them when they returned.

"So, where to first?" Seth asked the girls.

"Good question, are you going to do any shopping?" Ami asked.

"I guess I could do a little." Seth replied thinking about how much yen he had to spend.

"Clothes?" Minako suggested.

"Books?" Makoto added.

"Cd's?" Rei chimed in.

"Games and Karaoke?" Usagi piped up.

"Just who am I supposed to be shopping for here?" Seth asked scratching his head and looking at the girls who stared back at him as if he were expected to by them a gift. "This isn't a date you know." he sighed. "And I'm definitely not rich. Nor do I have a job right now."

"But you're American, don't you all have lots of money?" Usagi asked. To this Seth almost broke out into tears he was laughing so hard.

"Hey chibi. Do you have any idea how much it costs to fly to Japan from the US?" he asked in between chuckles.

"You paid your own way here?" Rei gasped in disbelief.

"I thought your school would pay for the trip or someone here would have." Ami stated in puzzlement.

"Not if your from a poor college like mine that no one has barely even heard of. I had to go through another school to even get the information and everything set up. I had to save up for a long time for this trip too." he replied.

"I'd have thought a prestigious school like Tokyo University would have helped you out." Mina added.

"They offered, but I like to pay my own way. I guess I'm kinda stubborn like that." he shrugged.

"So your paying your own tuition?" Makoto said in shock. "How the hell can you afford it? Are you sure you're not rich?"

"Not anymore. I'm damn near poor. I had to save up for 6 years to get here and I had to study my ass off and work even harder to get all the grant money to help me out." he answered.

"Are you some kind of genius wiz kid or something?" Usagi said looking at him in awe.

"My grades may have been at the top of the class, but I wouldn't say that I'm a genius, just a stubborn hard worker." he shrugged again and this time gave a little grin. "By the way Usagi, what's with bringing your cat with you? You planning on shopping for it? And what's with the crescent moon on it's head?"

"I take with me a lot, and what's wrong with her having a crescent moon? I think it looks cool! Besides it's why I named her Luna." Usagi replied throwing all the attitude she could at him, Seth simply rolled his eyes.

"I just think it looks odd is all." he said and he could have sworn that Luna began glaring at him.

"It seems these humans have an abundance of energy. Take it from them so we can leave this primitive rock and get on our way to revenge." Akalyte said sitting outside a small coffee shop dressed in a casual outfit. He sat in front of a the soldier he had placed in charge of this specific mission who was also dressed casually.

"I understand." The man replied with a nod as he stood up and made his way across the street to disappear into the crowd.

Seth and the girls were looking through a Cd shop.

"So what kind of music do you listen to Seth?" Rei asked looking at some of the titles he was browsing through.

"Mostly Jrock and Jpop I guess." he shrugged. "That's really all I've heard in America. Other than anime theme songs of course." he added.

"You watch anime?" Rei asked stunned.

"I read manga too." he replied nonchalantly. "Did I forget to tell you? I'm an otaku." he grinned grabbing another Cd from the rack in front of him. That's when the woman across from them collapsed to the floor.

"Are you okay?" the man next to her asked bending down to see if she was alright.

"Heat exhaustion?" someone asked from over to the side and then a man to the right collapsed too.

"W-what's going on?" some woman beside him called out just before she lost consciousness and collapsed to the floor as well.

"Seth, go call and ambulance." Rei said handing him her phone.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked looking worried for her.

"I'm gonna take care of these people." she replied smiling back at him happy that he was worried about her.

"Now get going." she said shoving him out of the store and into a crowd of pedestrians.

"What's going on?" she could hear Usagi ask. She was obviously startled.

"Their energy is being stolen from them." Luna whispered into her ear. "You had better transform, all of you. It looks like we have another enemy to deal with." she said as four more people dropped to the floor.

"Right!" They all nodded and dropped to th floor and each hid in order to transform out of sight of the enemy whoever they were.

The soldier stood in the center of the store still wearing his casual clothes. A set of beige khaki's, a white t-shirt, and a beige suit jacket. "So far so good. This has actually been easy." he mumbled to himself.

"Too bad it's time for you to stop then, huh?" a voice shouted, and Sailor Moon stepped into the store the man was in followed by the other senshi.

"So, this planet has guardian's after all." the man said looking them over. "Please provide me with some mild form of entertainment." he grinned, and waved his hand as a rush of energy slammed them into shelves, walls, and counters. "Too easy." he sighed.

"Only a weakling would pick on kids." a voice called from the entrance and Usagi picked herself up in time to see her prince. Instead she saw someone different. Though he was dressed like Tuxedo Mask his outfit was white and had a silver lining on the inside of his cape. His eye mask was black instead of white. He seemed to be the complete opposite of Tuxedo Mask in appearance. He had almost the same blue eyes as Usagi and while his hair did resemble Mamoru's yet it was blond.

"So what do you think you're doing? Is there a ball and no one told me?" the soldier chuckled. "I do have formal wear." he grinned at the stranger's appearance.

"I thought that was obvious." the man said as Minako climbed back up to stand on her feet. The soldier pointed his finger at her sending a tiny energy ball the size of a pea zooming towards her. It struck her with as much force as a bullet and sent her flying back into and through the wall.

"As I said, I thought it was obvious." the tuxedo man said completely ignoring what the soldier had done. "I'm here to destroy you." he said and flew forward quicker than the girl's eyes could catch and slammed the soldier in the stomach with his fist. The soldier bent forward and fell to his knees holding onto his gut, apparently he had knocked the air out of him. The soldier sat there with a look of surprise mixed with pain. He grabbed the back of the soldier's head and slammed his face into the ground with enough force to crack the floor. The man stood up and released a palm sized beam of silver energy into the soldiers whose body turned into a fine silvery powder. He turned to leave when Usagi spoke up.

"Hey, where are you going?" she called out.

"It's none of your concern. The Dark Army is here, that's your concern." he replied without even turning around to face her.

"The Dark Army? Is that the name of this new enemy?" she asked.

"Yes." he responded. " You should get these people treated soon. Their energy won't return simply because I beat him it will take about a week for them to recover, and they'll have to do it on their own." he began to walk away again, but stopped and turned around prepared to fight Mamoru, who was dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"I have no need to answer you." the man replied. "They're fine." he replied answering Mamoru's unasked question about the girls.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Mamoru asked suspiciously.

"It's rather obvious if you just pay attention." the man answered.

"I see. What happened here? If you don't mind me asking?" Mamoru asked getting a hold of himself.

"Not at all. The Dark army sent a soldier here to drain energy from people. The first of many I imagine. He fought with them, I saw they were getting beaten easily so I stepped in." he explained.

"I guess you won." Mamoru said looking at the pile of silvery powder.

"Obviously." the man smirked. "I'm guessing you're the guardians of this this planet, the last line of defense and whatnot?" he asked.

"Yes." Mamoru answered curiously.

"Then this is the only time I will say this. Get stronger, or stay the hell out of _my_ fight. That was probably the weakest among them and he tossed you aside easily." he turned to walk away.

"Hey!" Usagi shouted stopping him again. "Are you an ally or an enemy?" she called out to him.

"Who knows." he turned and said over his shoulder with a shrug and disappeared.

* * *

Okay, so now you know what I meant. For the love of god please leave me reviews. However I need to clarify a few things first. Yes, I am well aware that the guy who just saved them is an asshole. He was writen that way on purpose. If you think you know who he is say nothing, because you are probably wrong. (Mostly because you have not yet had the privalage of reading chapters 3-8 yet. Yes 3 - 8. There are 30 chapters and and epilogue, this will be a long one. Good news is that what you are getting is a third draft this story has been written and rewritten before it has bee around for 8 years. (God I feel old now). Please don't ask who the mystery man is, I'm not telling I don't give away spoilers for my own work. XD Just other ppls. I can't tell you how happy I am that I got all that Japanese names right my fingers wanted to type "Darien" every time I needed "Mamoru" for some reason so i was at war with my hands. I will try my best to get some more free time so I can get to work on Chapter 3, and Kelly ty so much for watching Onepiece all night and throwing off my sleep schedule so I could get this done. God bless anime and crazy crackhead fanfic writers.


	3. Training

Here we are with chpater 3 now I told you I would have it up by this week. Yay I made a work ethic.

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 3

"What an asshole!" Makoto said standing up and brushing away cds and the pieces of the shelf she had fallen onto.

"He did have a point." Mamoru added helping Rei up onto her feet.

"That was most likely the enemy's weakest soldier, and we were no match for him." Ami said using they wall to help her shaking legs hold her standing weight.

"Hey guys, the ambulances are on their w-" Seth said walking in urgently and noticing the girls were not the way he remembered them and that he was now surrounded by sailor senshi. "Who the hell are you people? And what did you do with the kids I came in here with!" he yelled tossing a punch at Mamoru.

Mamoru caught his hand, but only barely. It hit with enough force to cause his hand to go numb. He didn't intercept his next attack in time. Seth dropped quickly to the ground and swept Mamoru off his feet.

"You did this." he growled in a low intimidating voice that sent chills up Mamoru's spine. The kids was fast and he had some serious power for a person his size. While Mamoru may have been taller and have more muscle. This kids had speed and agility. He was more than they could handle right now. Makoto managed to get behind him in the time he had been putting Mamoru to the floor and locked his shoulders and arms around her arms. Seth simply raised his arms and dropped down removing himself from the hold and shoved his elbow into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. He leaped to the side of Makoto ready for the next one when Usagi stepped forward.

"Stop this, were not the enemy. He's already been destroyed." she pleaded. Seth took a quick look around finally realizing who he was fighting.

"Just who are you anyway?" he asked looking at how they were dressed. "Is it Halloween here or something?"

"What? No it's not Halloween! What would make you think that?" Rei yelled at him.

"Well... you're all dressed weird. Is it some sort of weird festival day or something?" he asked giving them another glance.

"No we're the sailor senshi we guard this planet." Makoto said finally regaining her breath and standing back up.

"Hero's of justice? Vigilantes? Don't we have cops for that?" he sighed leaning back against the wall.

"The cops can't take on the enemies that we face." Mamoru added with a grin towards the others.

"I took you down. How had can your enemies be?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious that _your_ not normal either." Mamoru countered.

"Maybe not, I thought I was." Seth shrugged. "Anyway, it seems we've just got a simple misunderstanding here. Sorry about that." he said bowing his head in apology.

"So you believe us?" Usagi smiled.

"I'd already heard of you. I just didn't know you dressed like that. I still think it's weird." he chuckled.

"Well anyway. See you later." Usagi said winking at him.

"Hopefully sooner." Minako winked at him as they disappeared.

"Now, well the hell are those girls in all this mess?!" he muttered to himself in a sigh.

"Hey, wassup?" Usagi asked stepping into the room the Shingo and Seth were sharing.

"Not much." Seth answered from his bed where he was reading some book.

"What is that?" she asked regarding the book.

"You wouldn't be interested in it, baka-Usagi!" Shingo said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Schoolwork." Seth answered nonchalantly without looking up from his book.

"So you're studying?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, school starts in a few days and I need to be ready." Seth sighed.

"What is it?"

"Physics, and the two on the table are Human genetic structure and advanced Japanese." he explained still studying his book.

"Are you studying to be a doctor too?" Usagi asked.

"Who knows? I still don't know what I want to be yet." he answered finally looking up at her.

"But you're 20 aren't you?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"Just cause I'm 20 doesn't mean I have my life planned out yet, I'm still young. There's no rush to try and find out just what I wanna be yet." he said setting his book down on the table and picking up the Japanese book.

"Besides I thought you already knew Japanese. You speak it very well." Usagi said glancing at the book with slight fear.

"I have to stay on top though if I want to be a teacher though, right?" he said as Usagi's mom walked by with a proud smile.

"So is being a teacher what you want?" Usagi asked.

"I guess I wouldn't mind being one." he shrugged. "But it's not like it's my dream or anything."

"If only we could get Usagi to follow you study habits though." her mother said from the hallway as she passed by with a load of laundry.

"Hey! I heard that!" Usagi shouted at her retreating mother's form.

"He's pretty smart, he's been helping me with these equations I've been working on." Shingo admitted.

"Really?!" Usagi turned back to them with a sly grin.

"Uh oh, I think she wants you to do her work for her." Sammy warned with a grin of his own.

"She'd have to pay me for that." Seth answered seriously.

"How much?!" Usagi blurted out.

"I was just kidding baka. You'll have to do your own work, but I'll help you out if you need it." he grinned as Luna padded into the room and hopped up on Seth's lap.

"Careful Seth, Usagi is really protective of that baka stupid cat hers." Sammy teased.

"I am not! She just can't stand YOU!" she snapped at her little brother. Seth simply chuckled softly and stroked Luna's fur.

"So he offered to tutor you in math?" Minako gasped.

"He's too kind. I hope he has a lot of patience." Rei replied.

"He certainly has a lot of strength." Makoto said holding her stomach remembering the pain he had inflicted on her.

"He definitely surpasses all of you in power." Luna said.

"And speed." Ami added.

"I was trying to get reading of the power of his aura, and frankly you should all be glad he didn't continue fighting. In all honesty, he made our enemy's power feel like nothing." Luna remarked.

"So you're saying he's dangerous?" Rei asked.

"No, I don't know yet, but maybe he might be able to help us out later if we can't take care of things on our own." Makoto grinned.

"Hey everyone, is this your hang out spot or something?" Seth called walking up the steps of the temple.

"Yeah, we come here to visit Rei sometimes." Usagi answered.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ami asked.

"Well, I thought I'd visit since I had never been to a temple." he explained looking around at the place.

"Well then, here the temple's very own priestess to show you around and give you the full tour." Usagi said shoving Rei at him.

"What the hell are you doing baka-Usagi?" Rei shouted at her friend.

"Helping you out, he's cute you know." Usagi whispered to her best friend.

"Damn you! Stay out of it!" Rei whispered back.

"Was there any particular reason why she just did that?" he asked as they turned to walk away.

"She's trying to get me a boyfriend." she said softly to him while rolling her eyes.

"You mean your single?! Who they hell was stupid enough to let you go? I'll kick his ass!" he grinned at her as she blushed at his complement. "But then again her encourage only embarrasses you too, doesn't it?" he said his smile fading to a look of sympathy as she nodded. "Well in my opinion, it doesn't look like you really need help." he said and Rei tried to hide her again blushing face.

"Your first mission failed." the prince said.

"I made an error in judgment, I did not think that there was anyone on that planet who had learned to control energy. It seems there are only a small amount though, so this time I will send a stronger soldier to take care of them." Akalyte replied.

"Very well, I will allow you to continue, but make sure the works this time." the prince sighed as Akalyte disappeared. "And take care of yourself little brother." he mumbled to himself.

"I brought a friend today." Usagi said walking up with Mamoru.

"Hey, if it isn't Mamoru the waiter." Seth smiled shaking his hand.

"She drag you along?" she said jerking a thumb at Usagi.

"So, what are you doing here, you sight seeing again?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm working. Rei convinced me to volunteer to help out around the temple. She said that doing that will explain what temple life is all about."

"So, she conned you into working for her huh?" Mamoru chuckled.

"I don't really mind." Seth shrugged and grinned watching Rei chase Usagi around yelling about something.

"You like Rei?" Mamoru asked.

"Is it that easy to tell?" Seth asked.

"Tell her." Mamoru offered.

"I can't. Not now anyway." Seth sighed.

"Okay, just don't let her find out before you tell her." Mamoru warned with a small grin. That's when he felt it, a loss of energy from somewhere near by.

"You okay? You just blanked in mid discussion and started to stare off into space." Seth said turning to look at him.

" I just remembered I have something to do for school, I'll see you later on then." he said.

"Well don't you wanna tell Usagi goodbye?" he asked, but when he turned around Mamoru had already disappeared.

"So, now the enemy is stealing energy right out in public?" Usagi stated looking around at all the people laying unconscious in the street.

"Leave us and return to your primitive homes, we will be gone shortly." A brown-eyed blond headed man appeared in the air above them said.

"You're hurting our people! Do you honestly expect us just to turn around and go back?" Minako shouted.

"They will be fine we aren't taking enough to kill them, we only take enough to put the asleep for a while." the man snapped back. "Leave or I will kill you." he threatened coldly in a low and stern voice.

"No! We will stop you." Usagi stated firmly.

"Then DIE as you have wished!" he shouted and hurled an energy ball at the senshi who leaped out of the way. "You will not stop our plans, no one will stop the Dark Army!" he shouted and hurled another set of energy balls at the senshi, who made sure to grab the innocent people in the path of the destructive balls of energy so they would not fall victim to the attack. They never made it, the balls of energy exploded in mid air. Usagi looked back to see two white roses stuck in the ground.

"I thought I had already told you." a voice called out. "You're either stubborn, can't hear or won't give up easily." said the young man in the white tux and cape standing on a nearby street light. "If you really want to fight, then you should train to get stronger and faster. Of course someone will have to train you, but I decline to take the job. The last thing I want to do is train a bunch of stubborn fools like you." he grinned at them.

"That's enough, no one will stop me for collecting the energy we need we need!" the soldier shouted.

"Poor fool, you have no idea just who these people are, do you?" the man in the white tux chuckled. "If these kids actually find someone to teach them properly then the Silver Shadow will no longer be needed!" he leaped forward and slammed an energy ball into the soldier's stomach. The soldier flew backwards spitting up blood from the damage caused by the force of the blow. The soldier used his power to stop himself in mid-air a few feet above the unconscious people on the street.

"You'll have to do better than that." the soldier grinned back up at the Silver Shadow.

"Stupid and predictable." the Silver Shadow sighed and disappeared from sight. He reappeared below the soldier and slammed an energy beam into his beam. It tore through his stomach before it turned him into silver powder.

"So, you're called the Silver Shadow?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, Princess Serenity. I am." he answered dropping onto one knee in front of her and bowing his head.

"How do you know that name?" Mamoru asked.

"Tuxedo Mask, or rather Prince Endymion. I'm afraid I cannot tell you yet." he smiled. "However you need to find yourselves a teacher and worry less about me. Until then, I 'll hold them back." he continued smiling warmly.

"But where can we find one?" Usagi called out, but the Silver Shadow had already disappeared.

"What is the Dark Army?" Usagi sat up on her bed and asked.

"Where did you here that name?" Luna demanded hopping up on Usagi's bed and staring her in the face.

"From the Silver Shadow." she replied backing away from Luna a bit.

"You saw him?!" Luna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he's the one that destroyed that soldier from the Dark Army." Rei answered.

"So, the Dark Army is the enemy. That explains why you've been having such a hard time with the even in your eternal forms." Artemis said from Mina's lap. Everyone was gathered in Usagi's room. They were sitting together on the floor around a small table.

"And the Silver Shadow has returned." Luna added.

"What is it you guys know? Fill us in." Ami asked.

"Well, the Silver Shadow was the guardian of the Moon Kingdom during the days around the end of the Silver Millennium." Luna explained.

"Some job of protecting it he did." Makoto muttered.

"No. He was gone the day that Beryl and Metalia showed up. The queen had sent him off to help the outer rim senshi to defend the kingdom from the Dark Army who were threatening the border of our galaxy." Luna continued.

"The Dark Army was a creation of General Zukoro, who was the former Captain of the guard of the royal family of the moon. He gathered the best soldiers through out the galaxy and used his influence and the promise of the Moon Kingdom's downfall to gather thousands of followers. It seems that even though he was unable to take the kingdom down personally he was successful in achieving his goal whether he knew it or not. From what I understand, with the help of the four outer senshi he was able to seal them of in some small corner of the galaxy. I hear that only 500 or soldiers were left out of the original 4 or 5 thousand." Artemis finished.

"What happened after that?" Minako asked.

"We don't know. Beryl attacked right after we received the information about how things had turned out." Artemis said.

"He must have shown up after everyone had been sent to earth's future." Luna said looking sad.

"I kinda feel sorry for him." Ami replies.

"No wonder he berates us so much. He left the kingdom in our care and when he came back it was destroyed and the queen he served was dead." Rei said softly.

"So, where are we supposed to find someone strong and fast enough to train us." Minako asked and the room fell silent in thought.

"Hey Seth, telephone!" Shingo shouted from downstairs and everyone suddenly looked at each other as realization set in on them on them.

"Seth! Of course!" Usagi said with a big grin.

"Alright, no problem. Look I'm gonna have to go. I have a congregation of girls around me." Seth said into the phone. "Is there something you girls wanted?" he asked as he hung up the phone. "don't tell me you all need help in school?" he moaned thinking Usagi had told them he should tutor them all.

"Well actually I could use a little-"

"Train us!" Usagi blurted out interrupting Ami.

"Very subtle BAKA!" Rei said smacking her friend in the back of the head.

"Training, for what?"he asked suspiciously not really liking where he thought this was headed.

"Well.. you're fast... and strong, so we thought that you could..." Usagi started to say.

"Martial arts! Are you out of your mind?!" he asked unsure whether he wanted to do it or not.

"Usagi, your clumsy ass would end up dead by accidentally killing yourself, and that's before we even start the hard or dangerous training. Even if by some miracle you do happen to survive, I think your parents would kill me!" he protested.

"Well, let's find out. Hey mom!" Usagi called out down the hall.

"In the kitchen!" her mother called back.

"I have a question for you." Usagi called and her mother walked out into the hallway.

"What is it now Usagi?" she said sighing and rubbing a fresh stain off of her apron.

"Is it okay if Seth teaches me martial arts for self defense?" she asked making big puppy dog eyes at her mother.

"Usagi,what is this all of a sudden? Are you being bullied at school?" her mother asked concerned.

"No it's nothing like that, it's just that if the time ever comes I want to be able to defend myself or those I care about." she comforted her mother.

"Seth, you know martial arts?" her mother looked at him.

"Yes mam, I've been training for a little over 12 years." he answered.

"Well, don't have a problem with it. Maybe this will teach her some discipline." she sighed.

"I wouldn't count on that." Rei barked out and Seth raised a doubting eyebrow. As she headed back into the kitchen.

"I still don't know if I want to do it though." he said looking them over. "I don't really have enough free time in my schedule anyways." he added.

"I can help you study." Ami offered.

"I could pay." Minako shrugged.

"Yeah, and if you do this we'll throw in two dates with Rei, we know you like her." Makoto grinned.

"Hey! You can't offer me up as some sort of bribe!" Rei growled at her.

"I agree with her. That's not something you can bargain with. Besides I was gonna ask her out tonight anyways." he said stopping Rei from another outburst.

"If it becomes too much for me I'll take Ami up on her offer to help me study. As for paying me I will make you a deal. Minako, since you're loaded help me out with buying this car and I'll train you as long as you want." he grinned.

"No problem how much do you need?" she asked.

"400,000 yen. I got the rest." he answered.

"Is that it? I've got that on me." she said digging into her purse and handing him some cash.

"Wow! That was easy. Guess I'll see you guys at the temple tomorrow then." he said in surprise. "You guys can join Mamoru. That was him on the phone. He asked me if I could help him with his training he wanted to know what I did in my training to become so fast. So I told him and agreed to train him." he explained.

"So, what was his condition?" Usagi asked with a look of a spy asking for information.

"Nothing, I just said I'd see if I had time." Seth answered.

"What?! After you made Minako pay?!" Makoto demanded.

"Did you think I was gonna put girls through that kind of harsh training without some compensation. You will all be complaining the whole way through. I want compensation for all the whining I'm gonna be putting up with. Just you remember this Usagi, you chose to do this. Plus at the time I thought it was just gonna be I'm. Now I'm training 6 people." he explained.

"Fine whatever." Makoto said turning away and heading back upstairs.

"So, what time tonight?" Rei asked once everyone else had gone back upstairs.

"I was hoping to ask you in a slightly less embarrassing manner." Seth said blushing.

"It's okay, what time?" she asked.

"I was thinking eight o'clock." he answered.

"See you then." she said, pecked him on the cheek, and ran upstairs where he could her the other girls giggling as she made it up to Usagi's room.

"So what do you need me to do?" Mamoru asked looking at all the weights he had strapped on.

"Well, with those two 50 pound free weights you have tied to your back and chest, as well as the 30 pounds of wrist weights and 40 pound legs weights all I really want you to do is to run around the temple10 times and then spare with me. Honestly this is how I trained when I was younger. Hopefully it will help you out. This is why I was originally against the girls joining up with you. I figured they would think I was being overly hard on them. Makoto and Ami seem to be taking it without complaining too much though." Seth grinned.

"Well, then I better get started." he said trying to break into a jog.

"I think I'll join you, I haven't done this in a while and it would be fun to see if I still have the stamina." Seth said strapping on the weights as well.

"I think I'm gonna die!" Usagi panted.

"This is what I was talking about, if you aren't going to take the training seriously then you won't improve." he sighed strapping on the free weights.

"But I don't think I can take any more!" Usagi moaned.

"You've only done have a lap, everyone else is on there second one. Get moving or I'll give you 10 more." he threatened.

"Damn you, your such a slave driver!" she yelled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just get moving." he said waving it off and started a full sprint around the temple. "Yes, still light as a feather!" he grinned to himself.

"Forgive me sire. I failed again." Akalyte bowed before the prince.

"Get up Akalyte. I realize now why we have had problems with out plans so far. It's this Silver Shadow character. The name sounds familiar." the prince muttered looking of a small holographic pad in front of him.

"I'll run a check through the historians if you like sire." Akalyte offered.

"Yes, and find out what happened to the moon around this planet. Legends say it was rich with energy." the prince said in concentration.

"So, where are we going?" as she got into Seth's new black viper.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe a small restaurant then the park." he said.

"I know this great sandwich shop." Rei offered.

"Alright lets go there then." Seth replied pulling out onto the street.

"Was all of that weight really necessary?" Rei asked Seth as he finished up his sandwich.

"What, the amount of weight?" he grinned.

"Yes, all the weights, were they really necessary?" she asked.

"Well it's what I trained with, you guys said you wanted to become as fast as me, right?" Seth asked looking up at her. "You did feel a lot lighter once you took them off right? Did you notice any difference between how you moved before and how you move now doing normal everyday things?" he pointed out.

"Yeah, it seemed like things were easier after I got through being tired." Rei smiled back at him.

"That's the point. Once your able to move around at a normal pace with all that weight on you should be ready to spare with me for real. It does more than increase your speed. It makes you stronger too. Sparing with the weights on all the time you start to punch like you always have them on so when they are gone you moves are faster and stronger." he explained.

"You must have had a serious instructor. Where did you grow up?" Rei asked curiously.

"It's a city called Memphis, in a state called Tennessee." he explained.

"Could you show it to me sometime?" she asked.

"Sure." he smiled warmly with faraway look in his eye.

"What was your house like?" she asked.

"I lived in the dorms on campus." he chuckled.

"No, I mean what's your parent's house like?" she corrected him.

"I don't have any they died when I was young. My mother died in childbirth and my father died from gunshot wounds when I was about 4. They said he was shot in a bad part of town." he answered softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." she apologized.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." he replied waving her concern away.

"How did you manage to get into college?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well, my grades did help me get some good scholarships, but it was a lot of hard work. I became an assistant instructor at my master's dojo. So I was able to have money to live off of. My master raised me when he found out I was living on my own. In a way he became my father. Even though he didn't make enough money to afford to adopt me." he said thinking back on his past. "Of course we were more like best friends then a father and son. I wonder how the old man is doing now, I haven't seen him in a while since he left a year ago to go around the country." he added.

"Your different from most of the guys I know."Rei replied.

"How so?" he asked.

"Most of the guys I've met would either brag about there past or not talk about it at all." she answered.

"What kind of guys have you been seeing?" he asked with an expression of worry.

"Just a bunch of fancy morons my father likes to try to set me up with now that I've turned 17." she replied with disgust.

"Well, I didn't think that there is all that much about me that could impress you. I'm just a normal guy." he shrugged.

"I wouldn't exactly say normal, your unique in your own way. I would say that you're a breath of fresh air." she smiled. This caused him to blush.

"Well thank you for that." he said and turned to look out at the setting sun as it dipped below the tall buildings of Tokyo's business district. That's when she noticed what was dangling from his left earlobe. It was a small crescent moon that hung from a hook that let it dangle from his ear.

"That's a beautiful earring, where did you get it from." she asked as he took notice of the object that dangled from his ear.

"Oh, this? I heard it was given to me by my mother so I always keep it with me. I don't know why but I always seem to be uncomfortable if I don't wear it." he explained.

"It's beautiful. Like it's owner." she smiled at him.

"I believe it's time for another mission to gather the energy we need. This time we will send some one down that we know can take care of this Silver Shadow." the prince stated.

"Yes, of course your highness." Akalyte bowed. "It seems that the Silver Shadow was responsible for sending us to the Queral system a millennia ago. He was the guardian of the moon that circles this planet." Akalyte explained.

"Very well, so a descendant has come to try to make history repeat itself. Kill him. We can't let him stop us, and as for this this Sailor Moon girl. Bring her to me." the prince ordered as Akalyte listened, then disappeared.

"This is what I want you to do." Akalyte said softly to the soldier standing beside him in the crowded crosswalk of the shopping district. Find an item that these people seem to focus their attention towards and use that to relieve them of there energy. When the Silver Shadow arrives, kill him. A promotion is on the line if you can accomplish this mission." he finished and the soldier nodded his head in understanding.

"Looks like your starting to get the hang of it." Seth smiled as he duck another one of Mamoru's punches. "If you keep this up I might ask you to take off the weights so we can have a real sparring match." he smiled. Mamoru blinked his eyes as he felt a sudden shift in the energy flow. "Is something wrong?" Seth asked bringing Mamoru back to where he was.

"I'm kinda tired, can we finish this up later?" Mamoru asked.

"We've only been at it for forty minutes, but I guess so." Seth replied watching Mamoru remove the weights. "So, who's next?" Seth asked turning to see that the girls had disappeared when he wasn't looking. He turned to see Mamoru moving out in a hurry. _Careful Seth, curiosity killed the cat._ He warned himself. "Ah, to hell with it!" he muttered to himself and followed Mamoru out.

_Hang on Usagi! I'm coming!_ Mamoru said quietly to himself as he stepped behind a tree and reappeared as Tuxedo Mask. He didn't however, notice Seth hidden nearby staring at him in disbelief, or see him following him.

"This is bad!" Usagi gasped looking around in disbelief. There were bodies lying everywhere.

"So, you've come at last!" a voice called out and a man appeared in a long black out fit on the sidewalk. He had silvery-white hair and misty blue eyes. "I'm not really interested in you small fry, but I can you could be useful for entertainment until my real target appears." he grinned and stalked towards them.

"Oh, so you were waiting on me?" the Silver Shadow asked looking down at them from a nearby street light.

"Yes, I've come to be your executioner." the man said his grin growing wider with maliciousness.

"You?! I thought they would have sent someone of more skill and power." the Silver Shadow laughed.

"Power?! You want to see power?! Fine here is a proper display for you you arrogant little punk!" the man shouted and lunged forward to grab Usagi, who side stepped away at the last moment to let the man's arm sail past her face.

"I see you found yourselves a fine teacher and that you are improving at an impressive rate." the Silver Shadow smiled at her. "It seems that next time you might even be able to participate in the battle." he chuckled.

"Indeed you have become fast. However, you're still not fast enough. The soldier stated running at the others. "You'll die first!" he shouted at Rei and hurled a ball of energy at her faster than she could move. The Silver Shadow took a step towards her then stopped as if deciding not to. She was about to be destroyed when Seth leaped in the way taking the blast directly in the chest.

* * *

So, how was that we finally got som real romance going. I promise it will be more than dialogue, but I needed to work on character development. Righ now I have to get you the reader comfortable with the character of Seth before I become evil and just jump into the action aspecvts of this story and forget all about the character aspects. lol I'm just kidding. There will be more romance and better desciptions of it to come. So please keep reading and letting me know what you think of my work.


	4. Nightmares and Flashbacks

Again I apologize for the wait on chapter 4. There is not much action in this one some flashbacks (ok quite a few), some romance and stuff. The plot thickens the next chapter is where the action and a few questions get answered. I'll start work on that tommorrow.

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon and all of the characters belonging to the manag/anime belong to Naoko Takeuchi. _**DEMO,** all the original character that appear in this story belong to me!!!! **An d if you touch them without my permission I will send the Bonta-kun squad, the almighty Empire, every Sith Lord, and an army of random chibis to torture you end over end until I get bored with it all, show up at your home personallly, and sue you for every dime you have. Then i will finally kill you slowly... and then get away with it.** _**Have a good day! XD **_Oh yes, Rei Hino is my wife (I have a marraige certificate to prove it) _**_if you touch her it will also result in the aformentioned death._** Enjoy my new chapter. XD

* * *

Chapter 4 

He was standing in the middle of of a rose garden in front of a beautiful looking white palace. The sun was setting in the distance over in the south. Rei stood facing him dressed in a flowing white gown and a white silk robe. Her eyes were full of tears and she stared back at him silently. He looked down and noticed that he was dressed in a strange type of armor. It was a chest plate that was entirely white with lines of gold trimming flowing around the curves to give it the look of muscular definition. The long sleeved shirt he wore underneath it was of the same color and while. It felt soft to the touch, he knew for some reason that it was extremely, if not insanely durable. It seemed that his pants shared the same color and material as well. A silver cape fell from his shoulders and brushed gently against the grass around his ankles. _Wait, just what the hell is going on here? Where am I? Who am I? Why is Rei here? Why is she crying? _His hand moved without him commanding it to. It seemed his hold body was moving without his permission. It was his body, and at the same time... it wasn't. All Seth wanted was to find out where he was, ask some questions, and get his barrings. He looked up into her violet eyes, for a moment they just stood like that as if frozen in the instant. Staring at each other not saying a word as emotions told the story they already knew so well. He took her hand in his and sighed breaking the moment.

"You know I have to leave, the kingdom must be protected from the outsiders." he said softly and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm just afraid you won't make it back. ." she whispered into his ear. He knew she had called him by a name, but for some reason he could not hear it. Even though he knew it was his name.

"Did you have a premonition? Or are these simply a lovers worries?" he smiled softly down at her and wiped a tear from her cheek with a finger.

"I'm just afraid you won't come back!" she cried out as if finally letting go of a burden she no longer wished to carry and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Hey I know you are good at seeing future events and all, but I want you to have faith in me. I promise, I will return." he said seriously and brushed his hands through her silky hair. He cupped another stray tear which was rolling down her face and closed his hand around it. When he reopened it a tiny pearl sat in the palm of his hand. "It's not much, but use this to remember me by. For now I promise that the next time I will leave something more personal." he spoke softly in a comforting voice that seemed to to warm her body and tighten her hands so he could not move away from her.

"No, it's fine." she smiled back up at him. A genuine smile not one of the false ones she gave for public appearances or when she wanted to make someone else feel better while she silently suffered. This was a private smile, and one that only he was allowed to see. This made his heart beat faster. "Take this then." she said removing a small golden locket from around her neck.

"I can't! It's all you have left of your family, and you know I won't take." he sternly replied.

"I'm giving it to you. So you better take it or you'll pay later for it." she glared at him in stubbornness.

"Fine, but I'm returning it when I get back." he said as she wrapped it around his neck.

"Make sure you do then." she smiled that same smile back at him. "I love you." she said softly as the tears came out again.

"I love you too." he said wiping away another tear and then he leaned in gently pressing his lips against hers before she wrapped him in tight for a strong passionate kiss.

_What's going on? I know this, but I don't know this. It's like a vague memory or something. I can't hold onto it. Vague... but somehow familiar. _A sharp pain brought him suddenly back to reality. He opened his eyes to see the soldier rushing forwards at him.

"You should have stayed out of this, boy! Now you will have to die along with them!" the soldier shouted rushing at him still wondering how the kid had survived the initial hit of his energy ball to begin with. Surely he was not that weak. Was General Akalyte's intelligence wrong? No! That wasn't possible. Yet here the boy stood getting ready his the next attack. The man grinned to himself at least the boy knew what real speed was.

The soldier threw his fist forward and the Silver Shadow grinned as Seth simply caught it as if snatching a piece of fruit from the air.

"Do you see how pointless it is?" the Silver Shadow sighed. "You're here to kill _me_? The boy isn't even a _soldier_." he said looking down at Seth. "This is the speed you need if you wish to continue your fight." he said looking the girls over. The soldier was so surprised by how quickly Seth had moved that he had lost his focus. Seth seized this opportunity to slam his fist into his stomach doubling the soldier over in pain. He slammed his elbow into the soldier's back knocking him to the ground. "You need to train..." the Shadow moved so quickly that in mid sentence he had moved to beside Seth. "Harder! Allow me." he said softly to Seth and turned the soldier into fine powder with a quick energy beam.

"Who the hell are you?" Seth asked in confusion. "Are you another one of these vigilante kids?" he asked pointing at the others.

"No. I'm not." he chuckled.

"So you just dress weird for the fun of it?" Seth responded to his outfit.

"I guess you could say that." the Silver Shadow grinned.

"Just who the hell are you?" Seth glanced him over once more in confusion.

"Not yet, but you'll find out soon." the Shadow grinned back at him and leaped away from him before disappearing. It was around that time when every one ran up towards him.

"Worry about the people before you worry about me!" he called out and they spread out to tend to the unconscious people laying in the street. Seth felt a small cool object touch his skin and reached into his shirt and pulled out a small golden necklace that was now hanging from his neck. _Was it really real?_

"What were you thinking?! I can't believe you were actually stupid enough to jump in on that fight you could have been killed!!!" Luna screamed at him when they made it back to the temple.

"Uh, Usagi... your cat... just... talked." Seth said falling over in shock staring dumbfounded at Luna.

"Yeah, I know. She does that." Usagi smiled and the girls began laughing.

"I'm serious you could have died!" Luna said jumping up on his chest and yelling at him some more.

"I think I liked her better when she didn't talk." Seth said looking at Usagi and ignoring Luna completely.

"Sometimes I think the same thing." Usagi said in between giggle fits.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Luna demanded.

"Look if it's so damn dangerous for me then why weren't YOU in there doing what I wasn't supposed to, huh?" he said picking Luna up and yelling back at her. "You got four legs, you should have been there ahead of me!" he continued and the girls burst out into new fits of laughter as Luna hung there speechless. "So, Usagi. Or should I call you Sailor Moon?" he added at the end mulling it over in his head.

"Usagi is fine." she answered finally getting a hold of herself.

"Is this why you asked me to train you, because of what the other guy was lecturing you all about?" he asked.

"That's right." she admitted.

"Then I've been taking you guys too lightly. From now on it's twenty laps around the temple and 2 hours of sparing with the weights." he said and the girls all moaned.

"Are you trying to put me in the hospital?" Usagi complained.

"Hey, don't give me that crap. That guy's attack just now, it stung. In fact I can still kinda feel it." he said rubbing his chest. "Your punches tickle. It's time to get serious. I just had no idea I was really at such a high level. I just figured when my master started losing to me he was doing it on purpose to get my confidence up." he chuckled.

"Nope. You're just gonna have to face the fact that your extraordinary." Rei chuckled and flashed him the smile he had seen in the hazy memory he had seen earlier. And just like it had then, his heart began to beat faster.

"How did you guys know to ask me, I held back a lot when I fought you guys at the Cd shop." Seth asked.

"On accident." Usagi admitted. "We were told to find someone to train us by the Silver Shadow, we all kinda figured he meant you."

"You mean that other freak in the white tux? Who is he?" he asked.

"We don't know, he just showed up a little while back." Rei answered.

"Actually, I thought he was you." Makoto admitted and got nods from the rest of the girls.

"I'm kinda glad I'm not. I'd probably shoot myself if I walked around like that all the time. Plus I hate ties, no way I'd fight evil in one." he grinned and Mamoru chuckled.

"What are you laughing at over there tuxedo boy? You look like the dark side of him." Seth teased.

"He stole the look from me." Mamoru shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Seth grinned even wider.

"I want to know who this boy is as well." the Prince said staring at small holographic recording being projected by a device sitting in the palm of his hand. "It seems they are becoming more than simply a mild irritant. You have my permission to eliminate them." he sighed. "I'm counting on you brother." he smiled at Akalyte.

"It will be done. I'll put two of my better soldiers on the job." he smiled back.

"See that you do. You have one day to get your plan ready and bring it to me." he waved dismissively and Akalyte bowed then disappeared. "You don't approve?" he asked into the chamber.

"It's not my place to question your decisions." a voice called out from the shadows as a young woman in short dark hair cut in a straight even line that fell just above her shoulders stepped out into the center of the chamber to address him properly. Her green eyes locked on him as she stood waiting for a reply. She was thin but her clothing was work loose to hide the sculpted muscles of a the hand to hand combat master that she was.

"True, but I'm not simply a dictator who will not let his own people speak their minds in front of him." he spoke softly reviewing the holo-image of the battle once again.

"You put too much trust in your brother. Anyone else would have been removed of their position or their life for such failure by now." she stated in a tone that held no emotion.

"You would have me strip him of his rank and have him killed then?" he asked raising and eyebrow but not taking his eyes off of the images before him. It bothered her that he did not look at her, but she had long since realized that when the prince was studying something for a weakness he stuck with it. He was capable of paying attention to more than one thing. For some reason she could not explain though it still bothered her that he did not look at her.

"No, but I ask that he should be removed from this assignment, he is having an apparent difficulty with it." she amended.

"I don't believe that is true. He has just put the wrong people forward to do the job he's testing the enemy. Which is a sound tactic." the Prince countered.

"With all due respect your highness we do not have the time or the personal to waste on measuring the strength of the guardians of this planet." she replied back in the same business tone she had used earlier.

"I don't disagree on any particular point, which is why I just had him speed things up by attacking them directly. Without them around don't you think that are progress will speed up?" he asked finally looking up from the hologram to look at her.

"I think it would be more prudent to do both at once with two separate teams." she replied.

"I see. You do have a point. I'll mention it to him." he nodded and resumed scanning the young man as the soldier attacked him with an energy ball that would should have turned the boy to dust. "it seems that we underestimate our opponent too often, sometimes it is better to play it safe." he sighed. "On to other matters. Such as psychological warfare, have the dreams I requested been sent?"

"An hour ago." she replied without pause.

"Good." he replied as he watched the kid slam his fist into the soldiers stomach that he spit up blood.

"Hey, I promise I'll be back. It's just some useless posturing and another boring social function. Don't worry so much Serenity." Seth said patting a very elegantly dressed Usagi on the head. He was dressed in the same outfit again. This time he was standing in front of the palace it wasn't just Usagi who was there either. Ami and Minako where there too. They were all dressed in soft flowing white gowns. White seemed to be an ongoing theme in this place and the was always a touch of peace to the atmosphere as well. As if the air was laced with a calming chemical. "You always worry over everything and yet you shy away from simple political functions like this. That's why she never sends you on the dignitary functions, even though you will be Queen eventually." he scolded her softly. Besides that secret lover of yours should be able to take care of you while I'm gone, right?" he said softly and watched her face turn red with both anger and embarrassment.

"On second thought, it would be better if you just left already." she said glaring at him and hopping Minako had not heard him. She glanced back and it appeared she had not.

"Are you guardians gonna be okay without me?" he asked raising his voice so the two others standing behind Serenity could hear him.

"We'll be fine." Ami replied.

"Don't you know. We're throwing a party to celebrate the fact that you'll be gone for a few days and won't be able to pester us." Minako said lightly. Seth grinned and nodded at the confirmation of the code phrase they used to say that all the protection for Serenity was in place.

"Now don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, like get married." Seth said turning back to Serenity.

"I'll wait until you get back." she relied with a sly grin.

"Don't do it then either." he smiled and stepped away from them and headed off down the long walkway. Midway down he turned to look back and saw that the palace lay in ruins and the courtyard was nothing more than dust and rock.

"!" a voice whispered the name that was supposedly his again. He woke up sitting up covered in a layer of cold sweat. _What's going on? What are these? Are they memories? Of what? Why are they so familiar? And why me anyway?_

"Seth are you alright?" Luna asked hopping up on his lap.

"Yeah, just another weird dream I didn't want." he replied.

"Wanna talk about it?' she offered.

"No, not really." he said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Right now we should check on Usagi. Sometimes I can get a sense of how people are feeling. I get it really well from Usagi for some reason. She just woke up too, and she doesn't seem to be dealing with good dreams either." he said moving Luna aside and climbing out from under his blanket.

Usagi ducked another punch.

"You're not too bad." she heard the Silver Shadow say to Seth. Seth threw his fist forward and the Shadow cocked his head to the side to dodge the blow. Seth's fist flew by, but the Shadow caught his wrist before the he could pull it back. He brought his hand swiftly into Seth's throat closing up his wind pipe. "Worthy of a quick death." the Shadow smiled and released a beam of energy, which quickly turned Seth into a pile of ashes.

"Seth! Damn you! NO!" Usagi screamed and charged at him. Only to be slammed into the ground by an invisible barrier.

"Stupid child. Perhaps the foreseer can teach you some manners." the Shadow said over the noise of the dying senshi and the fatally wounded Mamoru all around them. Usagi was lifted off of the ground as a yellow bubble formed around her.

"Let me out of here, you BASTARD!!!" she screamed at him, his only response was soft laughter. She disappeared from the area she was in and reappeared in a dark round chamber. It was difficult to see a ceiling of any kind due to the darkness around the top of the room, but the room had a dark blue hue to it.

"Welcome my child. It's too bad my son could not follow you here. I am the foreseer, at least that's what the Dark Army calls me. You will learn to call me master, and maybe one day you will call me father." Said a man in a black hooded robe that fell to his ankles. His face was hidden behind his hood, but she felt a tremendous amount of power radiating out of him. He held up his hand and Usagi lifted into the air. "I shall teach you to achieve power you could never believe, my daughter." he said softly.

She sat up quickly and pulled at her PJ's, which were stuck to her body because of the cold sweat she was covered in. A small knock on the door almost made her fall out of her bed.

"Who is it?" she asked as the door cracked open.

"Us." Seth said sticking his head in through the opening as Luna padded into the room and hopped up onto Usagi's lap.

"I had a dream about you." she said.

"I didn't know I was scary enough to cause you nightmares."

"How did you know I had a nightmare?" she asked.

"You mean aside from the fact that your covered in sweat, you keep acting like someone is around the corner waiting to grab you? Well then Nothing gave it away." he said sarcastically, but calmly.

"You died." she explained.

"Someone killed me?" he asked.

"The Silver Shadow." she answered.

"Do you think it might be an omen?" Luna asked.

"Omen?" Seth staring at them both skeptically.

"She sometimes gets premonitions of danger in the near future. It's less common with Usagi, Rei usually gets them, but it's not unheard of." Luna explained.

"Well that just makes things more interesting." Seth remarked sarcastically.

"I don't know, but it worries me." she said softly as she remembered the foreseer's words.

"_I shall teach you to achieve power you could never believe, my daughter."_

He stood frozen by the Silver Shadow's powers.

"Now, the only one who had a chance is dead." the Shadow said looking down at the pile of ash that had been Seth's body a few meters away. "No one can save you." he smiled picked Usagi up and threw her through a dark portal of some kind.

"Usagi!!!" Mamoru screamed.

"She's no longer your concern." the Shadow said stepping forward quickly and shoving a black crystalline dagger through Mamoru's lungs. "Die honorably, without a sound." the Shadow whispered into his ear. He slammed into the ground as his vision blurred and he slowly drowned in his own blood. His vision grew narrower and darker until all he saw was darkness. Mamoru sat up in his bed quicker that human speed would allow and he felt the muscles in his back protesting at his sudden reaction. Adrenaline kept most of the pain hidden though as he took a calming breath and wiped his face clean of a fresh layer of sweat. He reached out for his fiancé's presence. He found her immediately, she was fine. A little uneasy, but she was fine. Someone was with her... Seth. They were probably talking, but about what at this late hour? Setting that aside to ask him later, he laid back down and slowly slipped back into sleep. Hoping that his dreams would not all be nightmares, but as he slipped off he keept an unconscious watch on Usagi's presence.

"SETH!" she screamed and ran towards his fallen body.

"USAGI!" she heard Mamoru scream as the Shadow threw her through a portal.

"She's no longer your concern." the Shadow said back to Mamoru, and ran forward to stab him in the chest and whisper something in his ear before disappearing. Rei's eyes blinked open quickly. She looked around to get an idea of where she was before she exhaled a breath she did not know she was holding. Her room was as she had left it when she had drifted of into sleep the moonlight from her window cast a soft glow on her room giving just enough light to see by.

"Just a dream." she sighed to herself.

"Stay away from him." a soft almost whispered voice called out and she jumped up, but there was no one around. Even as she began to stretch out her aura to find anyone nearby.

"The Silver Shadow was the villain in your dreams too?!" Minako asked in disbelief.

"More like a monster than anything." Rei replied.

"So we stay cautious around him. Something about him bothered me from the start anyway." Makoto added in a serious tone.

"Yeah, let's watch him closely." Mamoru added.

"He can't be all that bad. I mean he did help us find Seth... sorta." Usagi smiled weakly.

"Yeah, and I think it's clear that _he_ would have no problems helping us no matter what it cost him." Ami replied.

"Which is why we need to keep a close eye on him too." Luna added.

"We don't want those dreams to come true." Artemis chimed in.

"Yeah, his dream dreams are confusing enough as it is." Usagi mumbled a little too loudly. She looked up to see that everyone was looking at her and suddenly wished she had just kept her big mouth shut. "What?"

"What's so confusing about _his_ dreams?" Rei asked.

"I can't tell you." Usagi replied with a not too innocent look on her face.

"C'mon, you have to tell me." Rei pleaded.

"I've been sworn to secrecy, especially form you. Sorry." Usagi sighed.

"Wow! Usagi _keeping_ a secret, this is unusual." Makoto chuckled as did the rest of the group.

"Seriously though we just want to help." Ami said.

"Then leave it alone and figure out what your dreams mean." Seth said from a tree branch over head. He was sitting there carving slices from an apple.

"What are you doing there?" Makoto asked.

"Eating." he replied and hopped down from the branch. "Let me figure out my stuff on my own, you've got your own problems to deal with. And take it from me they are more important than a few weird dreams from my subconscious. Besides when I know what they mean I'll let you all know." he said and walked away.

"Where are you taking me?" a blind folded Rei asked as she walked through a field of flowers at the back of the palace. "" she called out his name again in annoyance. Seth turned back and stared at her. She was dressed in her silky, white royal robes with a small silk scarf tied behind her head to cover her eyes. "I'm not taking another step until you tell me where we're going." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Fair enough." Seth grinned, lifted her off of the ground, and began to carry her the rest of the way to the second fountain in the middle of the field. It was a small simple circle. Not very lavish, but no less elegant and beautiful. It was cast out of a smooth white stone of some sort, and was a gift from the kingdom of Saturn. Seth found himself how he knew so much about this fountain and yet could not remember the name of the man whose body he was visiting... his body... or was it? He still did not have an answer to that question yet. All he knew was that these dreams or visions, whatever they were, stayed with him even after he woke up he would remember all of it in vivid detail. It in no way compared to the fountain at the front of the palace. In fact the only time this was used was when the birds came to drink or bathe themselves in the fresh water, but it still looked as beautiful as ever. Seth sat her down on the edge of the fountain and removed the blindfold from around her eyes. She blinked then open to see the sunsetting in front of her and the field of flowers they were sitting in as well as the meadow to the left. "I have something to confess." Seth said sitting down beside her.

"I'm a bit jealous of my sister." he smiled.

"Why?" Rei asked almost laughing.

"Well, because regardless of whether or not it's forbidden him or not she has someone she can be with and share her whole life with. I want that too." he smiled. She was also recently given a gift by this person. "And I'm jealous because of what the gift represents. So I got one too." he grinned and held up a tiny box. "And I'm giving it to you." he said handing it to her and placing it gently in here hand.

"Okay." Rei smiled in a not-so-completely-understanding way. "What is it?" she asked.

"Open it." he replied instead. She did and found a small gold ring inside. It began to rise from the box as Seth raised a finger obviously controlling it with... his mind? Seth was blown away by this revelation. _Did I ever have powers like this. This can't be me I can't do that._ It turned a bit in mid-air to show her that her name was spelled out in diamonds on the one side. She sat there speechless, staring at the ring. "I don't just offer you a ring. I'm offering you my heart, my soul, my power, my strength, my weakness, and my knowledge to do with as you wish. In short I am giving you my life. Rei." he said lifting her chin so that that he could stare into her beautiful violet eyes. "Will you marry me?" he asked. She pulled the ring from the air and tried it on. A perfect fit. She leapt into his arms and pressed her lips against his.

"Yes!" she whispered as she pulled away.

Seth blinked open his eye and stared up at the ceiling.

"Another dream?" Luna yawned, but softly enough to be sure she would not wake Shingo up.

"Yeah." Seth replied. "But a good one." he smiled and laid back down to rest.

Akalyte sat chuckling in the middle of the Juuban public library. He was reading a book on quantum physics.

"They have not idea that these are not even absolute laws. Most can be bent others ignored completely." he grinned thinking of the discoveries these people would make in the coming century that would change there opinions on space and travel. They probably did not even know how to use telekinesis or manipulate energy. He was now realizing just how rare that group of people fighting him were. He had simply assumed they were sent because they were the strongest, but it seemed they were simply the only ones on this planet. So the boy from the previous fight was even more rare. "Time to set the trap I guess." he sighed getting up and placing the book back on the shelf, but not before a thin black hazy outline appeared around the book and suddenly disappeared. "Stay ready." he said softly to no one in particular.

"Are you sure they will take the bait?" a voice called out from somewhere close by.

"This is one of there functions as guardians. If they simply did not care they would not help out the victims after the battles." he stated.

"Understood, we'll be ready for them." the voice called back as he turned and left.

"Hey could you stay a bit longer?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" Seth asked with a confused look.

"I just want you to be with me. It just somehow makes me feel content. It just feels... right." she smiled at her attempt to explain.

"I'm fine with that." he smiled back and stroked her cheek softly.

"So what was you new dream about?" she asked.

"You." he answered.

"Seriously?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Usagi says that the period I described to her was the old moon kingdom." he shrugged.

"So your seeing the past. And she didn't tell you anymore than that, did she?" she smirked as he shook his head. "I didn't think so." she said and began to explain the details of the Moon Kingdom to him. When she was finished she leaned back into his arms. "So what were you doing?"

"Proposing." he answered calmly.

"Wow! Kinda early for that huh?" she teased. "I wonder what it means." she mumbled.

"You're the psychic here, you tell me." he teased back., and began tracing his fingertips across her face.

"Stop it!" she smiled.

"Stop what?" he smiled. "Am I getting a reaction out of you?"

"Yes, you're turning me on. Now stop it." she said playfully.

"Alright I'm finished." he said softly and laid back against the wall.

She opened her eyes to see that Seth was sleeping against the wall behind her. She had to smile. _He stayed with me all night just because I didn't want to be left alone._ She stood up on the wooden floor and stretched.

"Rei, are you in there?" Yuichiro asked sticking his head in. "Did he sleep here?" he asked looking down at Seth.

"Yeah, you're a bad influence I suspect." she smiled warmly down at Seth. "Now go find grandpa, I'll wake him up." she assured him and he left, though rather worriedly. "Hey you. Good morning." she said as Seth blinked open his eyes and began stretching.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked yawning.

"For what?"

"Sleeping wit you." he answered.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. I don't think Yuichiro's gonna be too happy about about it though." she smiled stroking his hair and face.

"Hey Seth!" Amy called from the bottom of the steps of the library later that day.

"Oh hi Ami-chan!" he said turning around to face her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked catching up to him.

"Probably the same thing you're doing here. Study materials." he grinned when she nodded he had guessed correctly.

"I'm here for medical books and human biology. What about you.?" she asked.

"Physics. The way of the universe and all that." he shrugged.

"Is _that_ your major?" she asked skeptically.

"No, it's Japanese. I just like to read up on as much as I can. It helps to know as much as you can." he grinned.

"You and Mamoru have a lot in common." she chuckled.

"Does he have a major? Or is he undeclared still?" he asked curiously. Ami simply shrugged.

"Mizuno-san!" a voice called and both Ami and Seth turned to see a frizzy haired young man in coke bottle glasses and a blue high school uniform.

"Hi Gurio-san!" Ami waved back at him as he came walking up to them. "Umino Gurio." This is Seth Roberts." Ami said introducing them to each other. They bowed politely to each other in greeting.

"Boyfriend?" Seth mouthed the question to Ami so that Umino would not notice and Ami immediately shook her head no. They turned back to look at Umino who was curiously rubbing his thumbs across a small box in his hands. " What do you have there?" Seth asked wondering if maybe this Umino was gonna confess his love to Ami or something. He certainly seemed to be nervous.

"Uhm..." he stammered as he moved his hands from the top of the box and held it out to show them.

"Contacts?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, I went to see the optometrist to get a specific set for myself." she said and his shoulders visibly dropped as he let some of his tension drain away.

"Okay I'm lost here. What's wrong with doing that?" Seth asked looking at Umino worriedly.

"It's just that I wanted to do this for Naru, my girlfriend. But I'm worried. I don't wanna change, but I want her to be happy with being me. I don't want her to feel bad that she's with a dork like me." he sighed.

"Did she ask you to do this?" Seth asked.

"No, I wanted to do it for her?" he answered.

"Are you sure this is what she wants? I mean she did choose you because of who you are." Seth added. "Maybe you should talk it over with her first. Don't go changing yourself just because you think you should. If you act too quickly you usually wind up making a mistake. Or at least that's how it works for me." he chuckled.

"I guess I could give that a try." he nodded.

"Just so long as you remember that this won't change who you are just how you look." Seth added.

"Make sure you stay the same goofy but sweet guy she fell in love with." Ami added.

"Yeah she's right." Seth nodded. "Excuse me I have to get that Physics book." he said slipping past them and heading into the library.

"He's the college kid that's staying at Usagi's house." Umino asked.

"Yup" Ami replied.

"Now, where is that damned book." Seth muttered to himself making his way through stacks of books on the shelves. _Now how in the hell..._ He thought as he found it lying on the floor but quickly stopped that thought when he saw four kids about his age lying on the ground nearby.

"Sad, isn't it?" a voice called out softly from nearby breaking Seth off from his thoughts. He turned to see the Silver Shadow standing behind him shaking his head in a sigh. That's when Ami came around the corner and gasped. She immediately shouted a warning and grabbed her cell phone as two figures appeared behind Seth and the Shadow.

* * *

Well that's chapter four. Hope you didn't fall asleep too much. lol as for Chapter 5 I'M WORKING ON IT!!! lmao. I am going to include the side charcters more later on they make guest appearances here and there, but I do try to include them in the story. Even some of the bad guys. :D Please leave comments, I like hearing from people. I will only do up to chapter 7 if I don't get many comments. Tell your friends or post this link on your sight ir something I'm trying to see what people think of it. 


	5. A New Ally

I don't not nor have I ever owned the Sailor Moon characters.

Chapter 5

Seth felt the sudden shift in the air pressure and immediately slammed the Silver Shadow into the bookshelf as a black beam of destructive energy sailed past them and over Ami's head as she dropped to the ground.

"Thanks." the Shadow said helping Seth back up.

"No problem." he said as they leapt in unison at the two women who had fired on them.

"The Library?! Well that's a first!" Usagi said into her cell phone.

"I know, but we'll need you down here quickly. Seth and the Silver Shadow are fighting the enemy right now." Ami replied.

"Did you say Seth?!" Rei gasped.

"Yes." Ami answered.

"What is he doing there?" Rei shouted and Ami had to pull the phone back from her ear.

"He came to get a book. This happened shortly after." Ami answered hoping she had calmed her friend down a bit.

"Fine we're on our way." she replied and Ami caught a glimpse of Rei grabbing Usagi by the ear as she dragged her away. Shouting that if they did not get there in time she would never let Usagi hear the end of it.

They ducked down as Seth and the Shadow sailed by.

"Damn, they're fast!" Seth said landing silently on the floor.

"They always were. My question is how they managed to not only stay alive after our first battle, but remain so young. You see I thought I had killed them more than a thousand years ago." the Shadow said staring at them in curiosity rather than fear or concentration.

"Your mind is wavering away from this fight. That's bad." Seth countered glancing over at the Shadow.

"Not when your a commander, sometimes even on the front lines you have to consider your options and ponder the questions others don't have the time for during battle." the Shadow stated matter-of-factly as if Seth should have known this. "You'll come to understand soon. You are no mere soldier."

"What are you saying?" Seth asked in obvious confusion.

"Your mind would be wrapped in confusion too. You see I did not simply leave them to die, I had turned them into ash as well. The Aku Futago. Evil twins. Kumoda and Sasori." he stated.

"How do you tell them apart. They're identical." Seth glanced at them as he side stepped to avoid a ray of dark energy.

"Well, that's the detail you really have to pay attention to." the Shadow began once they had gotten close enough together for him to be heard by Seth in soft spoken tones. "Their eyes are different. Sasori has green eyes and Kumo has brown eyes."

"You seem to know a lot about them." Seth added.

"As I had said earlier I had fought them before." the Shadow stated as he side stepped another rush of pressure created by a right jab from Sasori.

"To think we would be so fortunate as to get our revenge today." Kumoda grinned.

"We'll just start with the Silver Shadow and take out the weaklings as they appear." Sasori added giving a malicious grin of her own.

"Mercury Aqua Raphosdy" Ami called as a stream of gushing water the width of a human arm rushed forward to crush Sasori, who turned and diverted it with a gentle brush of her hand.

"If you're going to attack me at least put some power behind it. Some speed would be helpful as well." she chuckled at Ami. Seth seized this opportunity to jump forward quickly and get behind Sasori. All Ami caught was a blur of motion that she assumed was Seth before he appeared behind her former target. He slammed his fist into her back with enough impact to tear the carpet as Sasori moved away in time to avoid the crushing blow. She appeared standing behind Seth ready to blast him with a beam of energy, but was forced to jump back as a beam of Silver energy from the Shadow flashed past where she had stood.

"Watch your back closely. I won't always be around to back you up." the Shadow said appearing crouched beside Seth.

"I'll be more careful." Seth nodded as he and the Shadow both disappeared from Ami's vision.

"The child is getting to be more annoying than the other." Sasori spoke softly to her twin as they appeared side by side watching their opponents moves.

"I agree, keep the Silver Shadow distracted. I'll take care of the boy." Kumoda said sternly as she and her twin again disappeared from Ami's sight. She leapt aside as Sasori crashed into the bookshelf she had been standing next to. Ami moved to freeze her in a sheet of water, but she had already disappeared by the time Ami had lined up her arm for the attack.

"I have you now!" she heard Kumoda shout and turned in time to see Seth on his back looking up into her palm at a black sphere of energy.

"Oh shit! Seth!" Minako shouted as she and the rest of the Senshi appeared behind Ami.

"Dammit! We gotta help him!" Makoto said charging forward. Mamoru appeared behind Usagi ready to move when something no one expected happened. The Shadow did an unbelievable thing.

He moved forward quickly before Sasori could recover. He knew he didn't have much time pull it off, but if he wanted Seth's help in the future he had to do this even if it was too early for him. He made it in time and grabbed Kumoda's wrist and placed his palm into the swirling sphere of dark energy and placed his other palm against Seth's chest.

"Stop him!" he heard Usagi shout, but it was too late. Whatever they had in mind they would not make it in time. He began pulling the energy into his body and absorbing the darkness. He winced in pain as the darkness entered his body and attempted to over power his system, but with no energy behind it was over powered by his immune system shortly after entering. He pushed the pure energy through his body and into his other palm and forced the condensed material out through the pores of his palm and through the pores of Seth's chest. He felt Seth give a momentary jump as the energy rushed into his body and his bloodstream began rushing it through his body. Seth's body calmed and began to pull the energy faster from the Shadow's palm. _I guess his body wants more. _He grinned to himself as he absorbed more energy from Kumoda and cringed as the onrush of energy into his body brought a sharp stabbing pain with it. He poured more into Seth and the pain began to recede. He could feel that Seth's body had grow accustom to the energy and begun a sort of jump start to his system. _Almost there, just a little bit left and his body will remember how to reach his own stores of energy. _The Shadow shoved Kumoda into the floor as he pulled his arm away from Seth just in time to stop the absorption before Seth could begin to pull from the Shadow's own energy.

"What the hell was that?" Seth gasped as he fell back.

"A glimpse of things to come." the Shadow said softly as he grinned and fell back onto the floor.

"I'll kill you!" Kumoda shouted appearing above the Shadow holding and energy ball in her palm the size of a basketball.

"Like hell you will!" Seth shouted as his body overrode his commands. His arm shoved forward towards Kumoda he opened his palm and felt a tingling sensation forming on the skin of his palm. His mind was still swirling from the moment, all he could do was stare in amazement of the tiny ball of energy that was forming just centimeters in front of his palm. A rush of dizziness poured through his body as the tiny ball turned into a large beam of white energy that pierced through Kumoda's body turning her to ash.

Mamoru stared at Seth in disbelief. _Did the Shadow just force his body to use energy? How could that be possible? The only way you could do that would be if the person's body had cellular memory of how to use it. If not the lack of control would tear the body apart. Just what the hell is happening here?_

"You bastard!" Sasori shouted as she flung a ball of dark energy at Seth who turned to face it a slammed a ball of solid white energy into it. _Just what the hell is going on here. Everyone has energy sure, but white energy should only belong to members of the royal families of the planets and the moon. How can Seth fire such holy energy. Just who is he really?_

"This isn't over yet!" Sasori screamed and disappeared.

"She's right." the Shadow said standing up and offering his hand to Seth. "This is just the beginning, but now we have a fighting chance." he said calmly yet it looked like he was staring off into a future that no one could see.

"What... wh-what the hell did you do to me?" Seth asked standing up and looking suspiciously at the Shadow who was busy brushing off his pant legs.

"I pulled her attack into myself and fed your body the pure energy while my system dealt with the negative aspect of her attack." the Shadow explained standing back up to face Seth, who was staring at his hand in astonishment. "Kind of a rush, huh?" the Shadow grinned.

"I didn't think..." Seth trailed off.

"That you could use energy?" the Shadow chuckled placing a hand on Seth's shoulder as the Senshi transformed back into their normal attire and stood around them. "I gave your body a bit of a jump start, but the memory of how to use energy was always there. That's why your still alive and why your body reacted without your command. Though I'm hoping that was still your intention." the shadow added as his grin grew wider and he stepped in closer toward Seth. "Just make sure to clean things up here. Take care of yourself and your sister." he whispered and disappeared.

"Sister?" Seth asked in confusion.

"So how is he?" Usagi asked.

"He's a little shaken, but he definitely likes it." Rei grinned at her friend. They were back at the temple they had all headed there after they had taken care of the draining affect from a few books and made sure that the victims had been looked after. The sudden rush of energy through Seth's body just after the Silver Shadow had left had overloaded his system and knocked him unconscious. "He's obsessed though, he's been training like hell since he woke up. Ami explained the elemental details of her technique to him and since then he's been working on calling different elements." Rei sighed.

"Well I wish him luck on that elements are pretty specific to where you came from originally." Usagi chuckled.

"Yeah that's what I thought too." Rei nodded. "But he's already summoned water, ice, and fire." she grinned in pride. _He's the best student I've had so far._ _None of the other girls can use fire._

"Next thing you know he'll be trying to fly." Usagi chuckled.

"Yeah right, I've only been working on levitating for 30 minutes baka." Seth said coming into the room with Rei and Usagi wiping sweat off his face with a towel before bending down and kissing Rei gently on the cheek. "I just managed to hover a few centimeters for about a minute, but that wore my out. I need to work on getting used to this or else I'm gonna have only 30 seconds of power in a real fight." he sighed and sat down.

"You think you need to train _more_?" Usagi said stunned.

"Of course, not all of us can get by with being mediocre." he grinned at her and Rei chuckled.

"But you've been at it for six hours now!" Usagi moaned.

"Right, and all I've done is learn the basics." he shrugged as if it was no big deal. Rei couldn't hold back any longer as she burst out laughing.

"Seth, I don't know what impression you've been under, but mastering three elements isn't normal even by our standards. I can only manipulate fire, Ami can only manipulate water and ice, sometimes fog, Makoto can only manipulate lightening and thunder, and Minako and Usagi can only manipulate pure energy." she explained.

"Your kidding. So I'm an even bigger freak?!" he asked stunned.

"Let's just say you're special and leave it at that." she grinned at him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well Usagi you better head home and get ready for you date with Mamoru tonight." Seth called laying down on the hard refreshingly cool wooden floor.

"Oh right!" Usagi said getting up. "See you guys later." she called back as she ran out.

"Speaking of dates it's almost time for ours." Rei said softly.

"I know why do you think I was getting rid of her." Seth grinned mischievously. "Do you mind if I use your shower I brought an extra change of clothes this morning, but I didn't think I would be this sweaty." he said looking down at his clothes which were covered in a layer of sweat.

"It should be fine." she smiled at him. "So where did you want to go tonight?"

"I thought maybe you wouldn't mind seeing a movie and then going to get something to eat afterwards." he answered.

"Your just avoiding Karaoke at all costs aren't you?" she chuckled.

"Pretty much, is there something you wanted to see?" he asked avoiding the subject from advancing further.

"We'll see when we get there. For now though I think we'll get a shower." she said standing up as Seth raised his eyebrows.

"We? Are you joining me or something?" he chuckled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, but no I need one before I go on a date period." she said flicking him in the forehead. "Pervert." she called at him affectionately.

"I'm a guy, it comes with the genetic code. I guess I could study while I wait on you to get ready anyway." he said standing up.

"You're gonna train more?!" she asked astonished.

"No, I'm worn out. I meant studying for midterms. They'll be here in a month." he explained as they walked out into the cool evening air.

"Oh yeah, with all that's happened I had almost forgot about school." she sighed as the real world came crashing down around her.

"That reminds me. Are you planning to go to college after you graduate?" Seth asked as they made their way through a row of cherry blossoms towards the living quarters of the temple.

"I'm thinking about it." she answered looking up at the crescent moon. "What are you studying tonight?" she asked looking back at Seth.

"Japanese history, we have weekly quizzes and a big pretest before the midterms so I need to get ready and make sure I'm ahead of the class." he answered looking out over the lights of Tokyo before turning back to look at her.

"Your last mission did not yield quite the results we had planned, and that boy learned to control his energy." the prince said reviewing the recent loss at the library. "Also it would seem we collected the lowest amount of energy to date."

"A case of good timing on our enemies behalf. The boy showed up mere minutes after I had set the plan into motion." Akalyte explained.

"Are you sure it was mere coincidence? Perhaps he knew something was wrong." the Prince offered.

"No, judging by his reaction and his inability to control his energy more effectively during the fight it seems he just stumbled onto the scene." Akalyte countered. The prince simply sat in his throne calmly observing his brother. Truthfully Akalyte would have preferred his brother to be upset, but he just sat there silently calculating. A beeping tone began to ring out through the chamber from the armrest display on the prince's chair. He pressed the dais and a voice came through the speakers surrounding the walls of the chamber.

"Your highness." came a soft male voice that closely resembled Akalyte's and the prince's.

"Ah, Garnité. No need to use formality here it's just family in the throne right now. Have you finished your discussion with the historians already?" the prince asked as a small smile spread across his face. The same smile had managed to find it's way onto Akalyte's face as well. _Somehow he can always find a way to brighten up everyone's mood._

"I did indeed. It seems some of our suspicions were correct. The moon surrounding the third planet was indeed the host of the Moon Kingdom of ancient legends. The kingdom fell shortly after the defeat of the original Dark Army. The remaining inhabitants it is said were sent down to the planet below to live out new lives." Garnité explained.

"I see so these are the descendants of Moon Kingdom?" the prince asked.

"Perhaps. The Silver Crystal that was in the possession of the Queen of the kingdom was said to be unbelievably powerful. It is not much of a stretch to say that these may not be descendants at all. The may in fact be the very people themselves. It was said that the silver crystal could prolong life for well over a thousand years." Garnité continued.

"So we may be facing the true Silver Shadow and not some 18th generation child?" Akalyte asked out to his brother.

"It's very possible. This may in fact be the same man that sent the Dark Army to the area of space we have been occupying for over a millennium now." Garnité replied in a tone that they both new to be his way of analyzing every aspect of the situation.

"This would explain quite a few things. First, it seems we've been taking our enemy far too lightly. Sasori also told me that the Silver Shadow was confused upon seeing them. It seems as though he had known them from before. She believes that he is the same man she and her late sister fought with over a millennium ago." Akalyte contributed.

"At the very least this seems like the more likely reason and if this is indeed true we can no longer afford to play this game so recklessly. We must be cautious and assume the enemy knows us just as well as the Aquians did." the prince spoke towards Akalyte.

"Then by your leave I will oversee this next operation myself." Akalyte responded.

"Is that wise? Should we really risk the life of a ship commander?" Garnité replied through the speaker.

"It seems nothing less will be able to complete our mission accordingly." Akalyte answered waving away his brother's obvious concern. "Don't worry I will be setting up two alternate distraction points to make sure they are thrown off from the original point. If they cannot be taken care of then at least they can be stalled long enough to gather enough energy for us to make effective repairs and limp out of the system to somewhere more suitable. I will not risk myself lightly Garnité." Akalyte chuckled at his brother's concern.

"Very well, but take care." the prince warned .

"How touching your concern is." Akalyte grinned bowed and then disappeared.

"Such a troublesome brother." Garnité said through the speakers and the prince could almost see the grin on his brother's face.

"How is Akitaré fairing?" the prince asked in concern.

"I've been keeping him busy with training. Shall I send him over soon?" Garnité replied.

"That would be fine."

"I'll send him over after he's finished with his current session. He should be nearly finished." Garnité said and then disconnected as Krystyl walked in to give her report.

"What is it with you and karaoke anyway? You're an otaku, but you don't like karaoke?" Rei asked as they sat in the café they had met in just a few weeks back.

"It just seems kind of cliché." Seth answered.

"And anime and manga don't?" she responded sarcastically.

"I've been an otaku for years. It's what got me interested in Japan and Japanese to begin with." he shrugged. "What's the problem with me not liking karaoke anyway? I'm sure there are people in Japan that don't do it either."

"Yeah, but generally they're not otaku either." she explained. "Is it because you think you can't sing?" she teased him.

"I just don't like singing in front of a bunch of people." he explained.

"I see, so it's stage fright." she grinned.

"No, because I've been in plenty of plays. I just don't really like it, and I can't explain why." he answered.

"Fine, but one of these days I'm gonna get you to do it for me." she smiled.

"We'll see." he grinned back.

"Maybe if I ask you really sweetly." Rei grinned and leaned in to kiss hip softly on the lips.

"That kind of encouragement might work." he grinned and kissed her back.

"It's time we finished what we came here to do. Sasori!" Akalyte called out and she appeared before him. The were standing in the middle of a park. It was around noon and the wind was blowing softly as the clouds rolled by over head occasionally blocking out the sun from the sky.

"Yes commander." she said stepping up to his side so they could speak softly.

"I'll be sending you here." he said pointing to a spot on a small holographic map in his palm. "Once there I want you to begin draining energy from the surrounding area. You are a distraction when the enemy comes I want you to keep them busy. Kill them if you must, but be careful. If it looks as though you might be in danger I want you to fall back here. This will be the second distraction point and you will not be alone. My second team will be here, inform them of the situation and help out as best as you can and I will join you soon. We need at least an hour to gather enough energy to limp out of this system. We won't be at full capacity, but we will be stable enough to affect better repairs before we return home." he briefed her.

"I understand." she growled.

"Sasori! I understand you lost your sister, but do not let your mind focus on revenge. If your feelings get in the way they can distract you and I would like to be able to bring everyone back. And I'm sure your sister would be grateful that you survived to carry on her memory." Akalyte warned her.

"I will do my best." she sighed heavily.

"See that you do." Akalyte nodded as she disappeared. He gave a heavy sigh knowing that his warning didn't matter to her and wondered if he were in the same position could he really do the same?

Usagi was sitting in the classroom on Sunday afternoon trying her best to pass the make up test she was taking when Akalyte gave his signal to begin. I was her second one this month. She was proud she had so few of them this month studying with Seth had really paid off. She looked up and rubbed her eyes in an effort to push the grogginess aside. She hated being in school on Sundays, it was her one chance to sleep in and the training Seth had been giving had gotten harder now that he could use energy. Her body was still kinda sore from yesterday's session. She looked around the classroom and at first it seemed everything was fine until she realized that everyone had there heads down sleeping not writing down test answers. _Well, if everyone else is going to sleep no reason I shouldn't to. _She smiled inwardly. Then she realized even the teacher was passed out at his desk, and if Usagi knew one thing it was that this teacher never slept during a test. She flipped open her phone and dialed Ami. Her face appeared on the screen as the communications device Luna had installed took affect.

"Hey Ami. We've got trouble at the school and it's not the extracurricular type." Usagi reported.

"Did she actually use the word _extracurricular_?" she heard Rei reply from off the screen in surprise before appearing on the screen as well. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei's image.

"I've got more bad news." Makoto said showing up on the screen as well. "I'm at the park and we've got the same problem here. There are people passed out everywhere." she explained.

"Two attacks at once? I guess they're done getting beat too soon?" Usagi chuckled. "Okay Ami you join me. Rei go help out Makoto."

"I'll join them at the park too. I'm close by." Minako added appearing on the screen as well.

"Why so many people? Don't I deserve a little protection?" Usagi protested.

"More than the average amount." Makoto teased.

"Don't you have Mamoru for that?!" Rei snapped at Usagi and she shut up.

"I guess it's time to start." Makoto said as Minako caught up with her.

"I'll help out Usagi's team." Seth said coming up from behind them.

"What the hell?!" Makoto jumped startled by him. "You can't fight. Rei would kill us, besides you're not used to using energy yet." Makoto protested.

"Look eventually they're gonna target me anyway and I'm faster then you guys right now. Plus it looks like you guys are gonna need all the help you can get." Seth said looking up to see the sky disappearing behind a thick set of dark clouds that had formed overhead. "Even I know this is not normal for you guys."

"I just don't think a normal person should get dragged into this fight." Makoto continued.

"You still think I'm _normal_? I'm flattered." he chuckled as Minako grinned. "Look, something feels... wrong ok? And I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing."

"All right, just be careful." Minako caved in knowing she wasn't going to be able to stop him.

"I will, take care of yourselves. I'll be back soon." he winked and moved so fast it seemed as if he had disappeared.

"_Whoa!_"

"_Holy shit! _I had no idea he could move so fast. He's coming pretty far for such a short time." Makoto gasped.

"Alright come out I know your here. I can smell you and it stinks!" Usagi shouted from the front of the school grounds.

"How dare you, you insolent little bitch!" Sasori shouted from the roof of the school and hurled a set of energy balls at Usagi as she leapt off. Usagi jumped back barely avoiding the blast. "your quicker then I thought, perhaps you could prove to be mild entertainment until the boy arrives." Sasori smiled wickedly.

"Sailor Moon!" Ami called running up dressed in her eternal Sailor Mercury uniform. "Sorry I'm late." she apologized.

"Just as long as you're here Mercury." Usagi replied with a grin as she leapt back to avoid another energy attack from Sasori.

"So now there's two of you. Good I'd hate for this to end too quickly." Sasori shrugged as she hurled another energy ball at them. Just before they could avoid it Seth appeared in the way taking the attack full on in the chest. He flipped back from the force of the explosion and landed on his feet a yard back.

"No wonder you were part of the first group, that was weak. In fact it kinda tickles." he said brushing off his shirt and charged forward at her.

"Well we got everyone outside of the park, but I still didn't see the enemy." Makoto said looking around the area as Rei approached.

"They're behind you, observing you from the trees." came a voice from behind them. They turned to see the Silver Shadow standing behind them looking directly at the trees. Some slight movement was all Makoto caught before he moved his head to follow it.

"Why are they just observing us?" Rei asked.

"I don't know, but this is definitely a set up." he replied. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"They're at the school. Something is happening there too. Sailor Moon and Mercury are already there. Endymion is on his way and Seth left to help out." Minako answered hoping to find out his intentions.

"I see, well they should be fine for now. Focus on the movements for now that should help if your eyes can catch them then your body will find a way to keep up on it's own." he offered.

"How are we supposed to do that? I can't even see anything but the after effects of the trees moving." Rei replied in exasperation.

"Focus some of your energy towards your eyes that should help you out." he answered. They did so and sure enough they began to catch subtle movements around them. Nothing really at first just a flicker of clothing here a blur of color there, but it was a good start.

"Dammit!" they heard the Shadow curse. "I'll lend you a hand shortly a have to go help them out right now. Will you be fine here for now?"

"We'll do our best." Makoto replied.

"I'm counting on you Sailor Jupiter." he nodded and disappeared. Rei could swear she heard him mumbling something about how that boy would be the death of him before he vanished.

She leapt up letting Seth slide by under her feet. She came down quickly only to flip back in the air to avoid being swept off her feet. She landed silently, lifted her hand, and fired an energy ball at Seth. He leapt back and raised both arms to cover his face from the blast.

"Not to bad Tarion." she smiled as dust cleared to reveal that Seth was perfectly fine.

"Tarion?" Both Seth and Usagi asked in confused unison.

"Stupid woman, they don't know who that is. Only we do. In fact _he_ doesn't remember a damned thing." the Silver Shadow smiled from a tree branch. He hopped down next to Seth and stood ready to join the fight.

"You again huh?" Seth called over his shoulder.

"As always I have to protect you two above all else." the Shadow nodded towards Usagi.

"I know about her, but just what is so damn important about me?" Seth asked.

"You'll know soon enough, but it's not up to me to tell you. Besides for right now she's got the wrong person. I'm Tarion." the Shadow said softly so that Seth could not hear him.

"Well I can definitely sense them, but I can't see them very well." Makoto called to the others.

"I can sorta see them." Rei called.

"They'll strike soon if that's their plan." the Silver Shadow called appearing behind them again.

"So do you have some sort of plan this time?" Minako asked him.

"I guess we should make the first move, if they're not going to." he answered.

"So are you actually going to stay and fight this time. We were told to leave the girls alone, but if you showed up we were to eliminate you for all you done to our fallen comrades." a young man said stepping out from behind one of the trees.

"Are you in charge of this operation or are you standing in until the real mastermind shows himself?" the Shadow called out to the new man.

"A bit of both. I am Akalyte and I'm in charge of this operation until I get other orders." Akalyte stated for the benefit of the others.

"Then I should take you out first." the Shadow said leaping forward at him. Akalyte didn't even move. The Shadow swung his fist through the holo-image of Akalyte and landed a few feet behind it.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that. However the men I have here should be enough to occupy you time until I have things set up to come after you myself." the image of Akalyte stated calmly as two men of lean cut and build dropped from the tree branches they had been occupying. "Get rid of him if you can if the girls interfere take them out too." the image spoke and vanished as the soldiers hurled energy balls at the Silver Shadow. He side stepped the balls as they flew past him towards the girls.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted as they leapt aside to avoid the blast that turned the ground they had been standing on into a charred crater and a cloud of dirt.

"You may have caught her sister by surprise, but she's being more cautious. It looks like we're gonna have to double team her." the Shadow said softly enough for Seth to hear him.

"So who's going to protect the girls over there?" Seth asked.

"I'm surprised you can't feel it. Endymion is here watching from the shadows, he should be able to protect them while we go after her." he replied as Seth caught a glimpse of Mamoru standing on a tree branch watching everything from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I'm surprised I didn't notice either." Seth mumbled to himself as they both charged forward.

"They're pretty fast, but they'll soon wear down. They can't keep up this pace for too long." the Shadow said to the girls as they ran and jumped around avoiding attacks. Minako ducked a jab only to be caught in the stomach by a stray energy ball that sent her flying through the air.

"How soon is soon?" Rei asked. "We can't keep this up for too long ourselves."

"They're just too used to being this fast!" Makoto shouted as she ducked and dodged enemies and energy attacks alike.

"At this rate we won't last to long." Rei said as she turned to see the shadow grab one of the soldiers by the wrist and flip him onto his back, but before he could finish him off the soldier disappeared.

"There's no end to this!" Makoto shouted dodging another energy ball as the Shadow appeared behind her and flung her to the side taking a beam to the back. He picked himself up and to to Minako who was busy fighting of a the soldier who had been fighting Makoto mere seconds ago. He leapt forward shoved Minako aside as slammed an energy ball into the soldier who flew backwards and landed on his feet. He turned to Minako with a wicked grin.

"You finally gave me a good opening." the shadow smiled and slammed an energy ball into her chest sending her flying into the trunk of a tree with a loud crack that could only have been the sound of her spine snapping. Rei couldn't believe what she had seen, but before she could react the Shadow was over her slamming another energy ball into her stomach sending her flying. She landed on her back and looked up to see that the sky had grown even darker in the last few moments. Anger boiled up inside her. The Silver Shadow would pay.

"Brother what is this. Why was I not informed that there were going to be extra people assigned to this mission?" Akalyte spoke to a small hologram of his brother.

"It was a last minute decision by the Foreseer and Krystyl." his brother answered calmly. "I knew this would upset you."

"I could have handled the girls on my own." Akalyte protested. "There should have been no need to send these mercenaries in."

"It was decided that your safety was more important, and I agreed." the prince replied a bit sternly this time. "The Foreseer simply didn't want to see our efforts go to waste this time."

"I don't trust the Foreseer or his soldiers. They are far too ruthless." Akalyte protested.

"I don't disagree, but they will get the job done. For now just let it be." the prince replied trying to calm his brother down a little.

"Did we really need to plant a fake Silver Shadow as well. The girls aren't that strong."

"Not now they aren't, but they have the potential to become as strong as the boy. The Foreseer also says he should be eliminated as soon as possible or it will become trouble for us later."

"How, I though we were leaving this system as soon as we got the energy we needed." Akalyte continued.

"The Foreseer says that there is a strong possibility that they might follow us now that they know we are back." the prince explained.

"Those mercenaries will be the end of us just you wait, as will the Foreseer." Akalyte sighed and turned off the hologram. He felt a pang of regret for the girls it was likely they would not survive without a miracle.

Sorry for how long it took, I had to find the time and that took a while.


	6. Death of the Silver Shadow

It's a double header today I finished this chapter 2 days after chapter 5. Please leave feedback. I do not own Sailor Moon all characters (other than my originals) belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 6

Seth was dealing with his own problems at the moment. Sasori was moving much faster than she had in their previous battle. Seth was having a hard time keeping up and defending himself.

"Pathetic, to think that you two kids are responsible for all our problems." Sasori laughed hurling a bolt of dark lightening at them.

"I'm sure that by ourselves we mere children don't pose much of a threat, but when we work together we are a force to be reckoned with." the Shadow said letting loose a beam of silver energy the size of shopping cart. It flew forward and slammed into a shimmering layer of air a few inches in front of Sasori before disappearing all together. "I see you have an energy barrier as well. We both know you couldn't survive that blast without it." he grinned and leapt forward to force another opening.

"These guys are on a different level then the ones we fought earlier." Makoto cursed under her breath,

"We have to keep our guard up. I'm starting to get used to their movement. I just didn't expect to have to deal with the Silver Shadow as well." Rei replied as she leapt away to avoid another explosion from an energy ball.

"Three on two is not the kind of odds I was looking for." Lita muttered.

"Well if we don't take them down soon Minako is gonna be in a much worse state." Rei said sparing a glance at her unconscious friend. She could feel that here life wasn't in any great threat at the moment, but if the enemy decided to take advantage of her state they could easily kill her.

"Fine let's try to clean this mess up quickly." Makoto grinned and leapt to her left as she poured energy into her palm to form a palm sized mass of electricity. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she called before releasing the attack and hurling it at one of the dark soldiers, who knocked it away as it were a mere bug.

"Looks like were gonna have to use speed to close in on them and catch them head on with our attacks." Rei called ducking a blow to the head from the Shadow.

"Yeah, but how long are we gonna be able to maintain that kind of speed? I don't know if I have that much stamina yet." Makoto countered.

"I don't know but out attacks aren't doing anything at this point so we're just wasting energy from trying. Remember these guys are just a delaying tactic." Rei replied.

"And a damn good one might I add." Makoto grinned. As the Shadow broke away from her long enough to stand before Minako with his palm raised to hit her with an energy ball. "Minako!" she shouted as more energy poured through her body re energizing her. She moved faster than she ever had before and prayed that she made it in time to save her friend.

"She's not just using the barrier as a shield, she's absorbing your attacks." Ami shouted.

"Let's see if she can absorb this." Mamoru called as he leapt from the tree he was standing in and hurled a bundle of roses into the ground around Sasori in a circle.

"Such poor aim." she taunted.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Mamoru replied as he landed in between Seth and the Shadow, who was grinning with amused understanding. The roses around her began to glow with a strange light before the petals detached from the stems, hardened, and flew at her forcing her to destroy each petal individually as they swirled around in the air around her at random. Mamoru used this distraction to call energy to his palm and release it in a large beam only half the size of the one the Shadow had created. "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber." he muttered as it flew away from his palm at Sasori. It slammed through the shield she was incapable of holding together and hit her head on.

"My turn." Seth mumbled coldly and leapt forward before anyone else could move to stop him. He reached her quickly, she hadn't even recovered from Mamoru's blast when Seth brought his fist to her ribcage. He pounded into her body over and over as the Shadow leapt forward to help. Seth slammed his fist into her jaw and was rewarded to see blood spit out of her mouth. She had finally managed to recover however, and caught his fist on his next attack and hurled him into the Silver Shadow. They flew backwards until they hit the wall of the school building which cracked from the force of the impact as they both fell to the ground.

"_Seth!_" Usagi shouted as anger poured over her. With tears beginning to fall from her eyes she leapt at Sasori. Somehow the sight of Seth falling had set something off in her and power pour through her like she had never felt before. Before she knew it she was standing in front of Sasori her fist inches away from her face. All she knew was she had to protect Seth no matter what.

Sasori was caught completely off guard she had assumed that the only truly dangerous foes would be the Silver Shadow and the young boy. The fact that this girl could reach her level of speed and power had never even occurred to her as she went sailing through the air from the punch Usagi had delivered. She had to kill this girl quickly if the rest of them were capable of reaching this level of speed and strength then the other team would need help quickly. Usagi moved to catch up and was in front of her again, but all Sasori could do was move to defend herself and wait for an opening.

Makoto grabbed hold of the Shadow's wrist and jerked it away from Minako, but not before he had released his attack. It caught her on the side most of the damage had been diverted by Makoto shoving his arm away, but she had still caught some of the blast.

"Minako!" Rei shouted.

"Traitor!" Makoto spat at the Shadow who simply smiled and slammed Makoto back with another energy ball. Makoto dis appeared from his sight. _Her speed increased this much?!_ The Shadow thought to himself as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"She moves pretty quickly." one of the dark soldiers said from behind Rei. She hadn't even known he was there. She turned to defend herself from him, but it was too late. He already had formed a dark energy ball the size of a softball n his palm by the time she ahd turned to face him. The ball exploded in a beam of dark energy that pierced her and sent her flying through the air. She tried to scream but her voice could not form the sound with no air to use. She let out a silent telepathic plea to Seth before the world became black around her and unconsciousness took over.

Seth opened his eyes and tried to push himself up. He was sorry he had as sharp stabbing pain climbed up his spine and his sore muscles screamed in protest before he fell flat faced on the ground.

"How do you feel?" the Shadow grunted out the question from beside him.

"Like a boulder fell on my chest and I got sliced across the spine. Oh yeah and my muscles feel like they just got taken out of the blender." Seth groaned back through clenched teeth.

"She used her energy to temporarily increase her physical strength.

"Seems to have worked pretty well." Seth groaned trying and failing to pick himself back up again. "How are we gonna finish this?" he asked glancing over at the Shadow who was sitting up watching Usagi fight with a proud little smirk.

"Whoa!" was all Seth managed to say as he saw Usagi fighting.

"It seems your training has given some results after all." the Shadow said picking himself up off the ground and rolling Seth over so that he could help lift him up. Seth leaned on the Shadow for support for a moment to get used to standing.

"Does this bitch have a weakness of some kind?" he asked continuing to watch the fight.

"We need to distract her a hold her in place temporarily so I can finish her off." the Shadow replied.

"Your highness, it appearers your brother has found a reservoir of energy." Krystyl said appearing before his throne with a slight bow of her head.

"Yes I'm looking at the readings now." he said reading from a list of scrolling numbers above the arm of his chair. "Have we actually been collecting all this energy?" he asked still unsure as to whether the numbers scrolling across his screen were accurate.

"Every bit of it. The reserve energy tanks are now completely full and the main tanks are half full at present we have enough energy to generate the remaining amount. However, if we continue this for half an hour longer we will have filled all the back up tanks as well." She explained very straight forwardly.

"How much damage has the planet suffered from this drain?" the prince asked looking up at Krystyl for the first time since she had appeared before him.

"None that we can see so far. It seems to be less than one percent your highness." she explained.

"How much longer would we need to hold to make full repairs to the ship as well as the _Dagger_ and the _Protector_?" he asked.

"One hour at most. The repair crews have now managed to start fixing half of the minor problems that were getting in the way of making full repairs to all three ships." she answered.

"Very well, we'll hold for another hour. It seems my brother is making better progress than either you or the Foreseer anticipated." the prince grinned.

"Provided he can keep this up for another hour." she replied with a slight touch of annoyance in her voice.

"_SETH!!!_" Rei's scream echoed through his mind. Seth looked over to see the Silver Shadow holding his forehead.

"Rei's in trouble." he said.

"I heard it." the Shadow replied and again Seth wondered how he knew only what Seth should know. "Can you stand now?" he asked.

"Yeah the pain is starting to fade away." he answered.

"Good." he said removing Seth's arm from around his shoulder. "Sailor Mercury!" the Shadow called. Ami turned around to look at him and went wide eyed.

"You're hurt!" she cried.

"We'll be fine." he said brushing away her concern with a slight smile of amusement and looking back toward the fight between Usagi and Sasori. "I need you and Tuxedo Mask to help me with an idea I just had to get Sailor Moon out of the way and distracting Sasori long enough for me to attack her from behind and take her out." he explained as a hole opened up in the air and a rather long glaive with a crescent moon on top of it fell into the Shadow's hands.

"I- I've seen that before." Seth said staring at the glaive trying to figure out where he had seen it before.

"In one of your dreams perhaps." the Shadow grinned and Seth got the impression that the Shadow knew more about Seth than he did.

Ami, Mamoru, and Seth formed up behind Usagi. Sasori was no idiot, even though she was occupied by Usagi's attacks she took notice of them. Seth had to admit he was impressed. Not only had Usagi's speed gone up, but her strength had increased as well. The Shadow appeared behind Sasori and they sprang into action. Mamoru leapt forward and pulled Usagi away from Sasori who was moving back expecting him to attack as Seth hit her with a beam of energy drawing his attention back towards him. While Ami gathered a surge of ice and hurled it at her freezing Sasori in place from the waist down. Sasori unleashed a surge of power in a split second causing the ice around her to shatter and explode, but that was all the time the Silver Shadow needed. He released the energy he had been pouring into the glaive in a giant column of white energy as tall as he was from the center of the crescent moon. The cascade of destructive white energy to slam into Sasori's back shattering her shied and creating enough force that the wind and pressure from the attack nearly pushed the others off of their feet. When it was over all that remained of the once brown eyed woman was a small pile of ash that was quickly being swept away by the wind.

"Yes, they did it!" Mamoru smiled as he landed softly on the ground and placed Usagi gently back in the grass. Which was no easy feat considering the high of the fall, the explosion of energy had lifted them both above the trees in the school yard.

"It's done." the Shadow sighed and fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Silver Shadow!" Usagi called out in concern.

"I'm grateful for your concern Serenity, but I'm afraid I can no longer continue on in this form." he smiled weakly. "I must return to where I belong." he added turning away from her to the person who would now bare the burden of looking after them from now on.

"Where is that ?" Mamoru asked.

"Closer than you think." he replied still looking at Seth. "I hate ask you to do this, I did not wish to force this burden on you so soon, but I need you to take this glaive." he continued. "When you do you'll understand." he said with a knowing smile.

"Sure." Seth replied and began to walk towards the Silver Shadow with a slight limp.

"I was glad to fight beside you, your highness." the Shadow said removing his mask for the first time and Seth found himself staring back into his own face though the man was blond and his hair a bit longer he could have been Seth's twin. He took Seth's hand in a firm grip. He returned the mask to his face and looked back at the others. "And it was nice seeing you all again." he smiled at them as his body began to slowly disappear and turn transparent. "It was good to see that things have not changed too much from the way they were before." he said softly still smiling as his body faded more.

"_Nooooo!!!_" Usagi cried and tore herself from Mamoru's grasp and ran towards the Shadow's form.

"There is nothing you can do Serenity." the Shadow chuckled then turned again to Seth. "Touch the glaive and you'll understand." the Shadow whispered and then was gone. Everyone stood frozen in silence as the fact that the Shadow was gone sunk in. Then Seth reached out and touched the glaive at the same time that Usagi reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm. They both went completely rigid for several moments as Mamoru moved forward to pull Usagi away. For the briefest of moments their minds were linked as a rush of thoughts, memories, and feelings long forgotten passed through them. Their minds were both spectators to these images and sensations and for a moment in time they were one person.

They stood there for a moment then Seth's hand dropped from the glaive and Usagi fell back into Mamoru's arms. Seth fell back to land in Ami's grasp. She looked down to see that his eyes were filled with tears.

"I didn't make it in time." he whispered leaving Ami to wonder what he meant.

"I'm not going to fail again." he said his expression turning cold and serious as he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood back up. A whole formed in the air as Seth grabbed the glaive again and returned it back to the space it had come from.

"You here to save them this time." Usagi grinned and Ami and Mamoru stared at each other as if wondering if the other knew what the hell they were talking about.

"I promise I'll explain all this later." Seth said as they gathered around him. "But for now we'd better go help the others. Now hold still." he warned as a yellow bubble of energy appeared around them, lifted them into the air and disappeared.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm finalizing chapter 7 now please look forward to it. this is a 30 chapter story with an epilogue so bare with me.


	7. Death of a Warrior

Okay so I know it's been a while. I'm gonna do 3 more chapters if I get enough people to let me know what they think I'll keep it up so please send me feedback. I do not own Sailor Moon. But all my original characters are mine.

Chapter 7

Makoto was at a severe disadvantage. What had been three on two was now three on one. The Shadow had now taken an almost spectator like position choosing to stand back and let the others do the fighting, but he would jump in occasionally when it seemed it was needed. Makoto's breath was coming out through ragged gasps. It was astonishing that she had been able to hold her own against the three of them for this long, but she realized as her breathing became much more labored that she was at the limits of her energy. All she could do now was buy time and hope that the others could save Rei and Minako. The dark soldiers and the Shadow had seemed content to leave them be now that she was by herself. Drawing upon the last of her energy she drew herself back ready to pounce at the nearest of her two foes, as they slunk around her in a circle like predators waiting to devour their prey once it was too tired to fight back. She leapt forward with great speed and hurled a ball of electricity at the man in front of her. Sadly he had moved even quicker and her attack exploded into the ground. The soldier brought his palm down towards her neck holding a glowing red ball of energy that she knew would end her life. She closed her eyes and apologized to her friends for her lack of strength. She felt arms wrapping around her and lifting her up. She opened her eyes and saw Mamoru holding her like she weighed nothing.

"I'm glad we made it in time." he said softly as a sigh of relief passed through his lips. She had a million questions she wanted to ask, but before she could decide which one she should choose as her first a loud crash drew her attention away from his face. The soldier that had been about to end her life had gone flying through a tree; the impact of which had split the tree apart from the force. Seth stood where the soldier had been with an expression of composed rage.

"You did very well Jupiter. I'm proud of you, but we'll take it from here so just rest up." he said still not taking his attention from the three enemies around him.

"Be careful the Silver Shadow is on their side." she warned, but only Mamoru could hear her.

"That's not the Silver Shadow." he replied in a harsh voice staring at the fake Silver Shadow. "And after what the real one just did to save us I would love nothing greater than to make him pay for dishonoring that man." Mamoru stepped back and set her gently down beside Minako who was being looked over by Ami. She turned to thank him, but he was already gone.

* * *

"So the brat has arrived with the rest of them. I guess Sasori wasn't as tough as she claimed." called the fake Shadow who had now moved away from the tree he was leaning against.

"I'm no fool. I realize this is no more than a delaying tactic so that you can continue to draw energy." Seth replied ignoring the fake Shadow entirely and speaking directly to the soldier he had sent through the tree. "Leave now and I promise I will spare your lives. I will not hunt you down. I'll leave you in peace." he offered.

"Our orders stand. We are to hold you here until we are done." the soldier replied.

"Then I apologize." Seth replied. "It seems I will not be able to let you carry out your duties." he nodded as the soldier stood up and smirked. The second soldier appeared behind Seth before Mamoru could react.

"Don't take us so lightly! We are not of the same level as Sasori!" he shouted driving an energy ball to Seth's spine. The ball exploded harmlessly into the ground before him. As the dirt and debris cleared Mamoru saw Seth holding the soldier by the throat with his feet dangling inches above the ground.

"Then I am truly sorry for this. I do not have the time to waste playing into your hands." he whispered as the soldier began to crumble into ashes. Mamoru was startled until he saw a beam of white energy explode from the back of the soldier's neck. "I must stop the energy absorption quickly and then tend to the wounded. I do not have time for your games." he said turning to the other two. Before stating softly that he would leave the other soldier to Mamoru.

* * *

The fake Shadow cold not believe what he had just seen. Somehow that boy had grown to dangerous proportions in the short time he had fought Sasori. He reached for the communication holo on his wrist to inform Lord Akalyte, but the boy had grabbed his wrist and yanked it away from the comm device and hurled him several feet away.

"As if I'd let you contact your superiors for reinforcements." Seth said coldly staring the man in the face. "You should not have worn that disguise. It only serves as a reminder of my greatest failure, and rubbing it in my face only encourages my anger." he said lifting him up by the collar and slamming him into the trunk of a tree. He pressed his palm against the face Shadow's chest and he could feel the burning energy pouring through his body as he slowly turned to ash.

* * *

"I don't wish to end your life. Could you not just simply stop?" Mamoru asked the soldier that remained.

"Our orders are absolute and we do not run away." the soldier replied. Mamoru nodded. So there were members of the Dark Army that fought with an honor code.

"I understand than I will not insult you further by asking you to behave in a cowardly manner. Please forgive my rudeness." Mamoru responded as they both vanished from sight holding energy balls in their palms.

* * *

"How are they?" Seth asked approaching Ami and Usagi who were busy checking on their friends' damage.

"Makoto seems to be okay she's just drained." Ami replied.

"She pushed herself to her limits. Which means she'll be breaking them soon." Seth nodded and sighed knowing that she would be demanding more training as soon as things were better.

"I won't pretend to know anything about medicine or the human body but it feels like there is something wrong with Minako's back." Usagi said looking up at him as she had finished rubbing her hand along her spine. Seth bent down and did the same while closing his eyes to focus on his sense of touch more.

"Her spine is broken in three different places. We need to get through with this quickly or risk her suffering permanent damage." he replied opening his eyes once more.

"You mean you can fix her?" Usagi asked eyes full of hope.

"Sort of." Seth replied moving on to check on Rei.

* * *

"You're faster than I expected." the soldier grinned and brought his hand down just millimeters in front of Mamoru's face. The energy from the man's palm brushed against his mask causing one of the eye plates to crack under the pressure.

"Not fast enough apparently." Mamoru mumbled as he barely dodged another attack that would have surely killed him. Ok_Just why did you leave this fight to me Seth?_ He wondered as he back stepped another round house aimed for his temples and leapt up to avoid a sweep to the legs. He threw another ball of energy to the ground causing the soldier to retreat back a few steps. He pivoted in mid air to let an energy ball graze past his jacket. Before landing on the ground with one hand touching and slinging a bolt of energy towards the soldier with the other.

* * *

"It's like watching a dance." Usagi commented looking up at the fight going on to her left away from them.

"He should be able to handle this on his own and it buys me time to look after Makoto for now." Seth said as he placed his hand on Makoto's stomach.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"She's suffering from severe energy loss." Seth explained as his right hand began to glow over her stomach. "I have to lend her some so that her body doesn't start feeding off of her life force to stay working. It sounds more dangerous than it really is." he smirked.

"How is Rei doing?" Usagi asked.

"She's got a broken leg and some internal bleeding." Seth replied not taking his eyes off of his work. "I can fix most of that. We just need to stop this energy drain first. Once I heal everyone up I'm going to be drained for a while. So it's better to take care of everything now."

"And here I thought you'd turned into some sort of superman." Ami chuckled.

"Just a temporary energy boost. My body isn't used to the merger yet. I won't have my full strength for a while." he explained. Though his explanation simply left Ami feeling even more confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked wrapping Rei's leg in a splint and sending Usagi away to find something to lay Minako on. Usagi obeyed but had a smirk on her face when Ami finished her question.

"Looks like I _am_ the Silver Shadow. My memories came back along with a good deal of my former powers, but my body wasn't ready for it yet." he explained "Guess that's what he meant by _forcing it on me_." he mumbled under his breath. "I'm not gonna overload or anything, but once I'm drained I'll be useless for a few days." Seth added.

"I understand. We'll look after you in the meantime then." she encouraged.

"No. You're going to go through even harder training while I'm out. I need to know I can sleep without risk." he remarked. "I don't mean to be rude, but if we stop them now I doubt they're just going to let it go with that." he said pulling his hand away as Makoto took her first deep breath in what felt like hours.

"Let me see if I got this right." she gasped in another lungful of air. "**You're** the Silver Shadow?"

"Seems that way." he chuckled and moved over to Rei.

* * *

The fight was wearing on both of them it seemed they were both just standing in front of each other trying to catch their breath while waiting for the other to attack.

"If they all fought like you. I would be worried." the soldier said cracking a smile. Mamoru simply grinned back. "But sadly, this has to end sometime. I can't afford to waste all my energy on you." the soldier said gasping in another breath.

"Then the next one will end this." Mamoru nodded. They leapt into the air and the soldier fired and energy beam that landed directly on Mamoru's chest.

"I'm sorry. I did enjoy this very much, but I have to follow my orders." the soldier said appearing above him with another energy ball held in his palm.

"I'm sorry too." Mamoru grinned and the soldier finally caught on. He looked down at his legs and noticed the rose thorn vines that were now wrapped around them up to the knees. "They're draining you and feeding me." Mamoru replied to his confused expression as the ball of energy in his hand fizzled out. "I am the heir of this planet after all." Mamoru responded making an energy ball in his own hand and slamming it into the soldiers chest turning him to ash.

"Incredible!" Makoto blinked stepping beside Mamoru. "I had no idea you could do that."

"Well, Seth gave me a few suggestions when I told him my lineage. He just started listing off ideas during training, but I never had a chance to really use them before. Honestly, this was just luck."

* * *

Rei opened her eyes to see Seth's face above her. He was looking off to his right and saying something. Her hearing was gone but sounds were slowly retuning.

"... concussion." she caught him saying. She blinked a few times to get rid of the blur her eyes. She began moving to stand and found that he had a solid grasp on her and wasn't letting her move. _Since when did he have arms like steel?_

"No moving around for you right now." he responded turning back to face her. "You took a pretty nasty blow to the head and your leg is broken." She reached up and stroked his face to make sure he was real and smiled.

"You heard me." she said her grin growing wider.

"Yeah I did... twice in fact." he chuckled to himself. Rei was too disoriented to pick up on that. She just lay in his arms and focused on clearing her head.

"So what do we do now?" she heard Usagi ask. _Great! I'm injured and Baka-Usagi is just fine. Guess she wasn't as outnumbered as we were._

"You're going to the temple. I'll meet up with you after I stop this absorption flow." he answered.

"Wait! We're not coming with you?!" Usagi cried grabbing hold of his shirt.

"Not this time. You're not ready to take on the guy in charge yet. For now you should make sure that the others are okay." he relied in a soothing tone while rubbing her head and Rei wondered when they had found the time to start acting so close. "It's time to get you guys out of here." he said letting Rei go and stepping away from them as a yellow sphere of energy encapsulated them all except for Seth.

"Don't take too long." she heard Mamoru reply.

"I don't think it will. Look after them while I'm gone." Seth nodded and they all disappeared.

* * *

"So you came alone?" Akalyte mused as Seth appeared before him dressed as the Silver Shadow.

"No other choice right now. They're not ready for you." Seth remarked.

"I see." Akalyte nodded in understanding.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to leave either?" Seth sighed.

"I doubt it, but let's find out, shall we?" he replied opening the holo communicator on his wrist. The image of a young man sprang up from the center. "It's seems that the delaying tactic has reached its end." Akalyte began reporting.

"I see. So this conversation is being observed?" the prince asked.

"It is."

"Very well. We received more energy than I had initially anticipated." the prince continued. "You may return."

"Wait my Lord." a new voice replied. "If we get rid of this one now then we have may be able to return later should we need to make any further repairs. And at the very least he has seen you. He should not be allowed to live." the new more sinister sounding voice continued.

"Who are you to be giving him orders?" Akalyte responded in a much more aggressive tone then he had used on Seth.

"I disagree with the first reason. The second does hold some validity." the prince mused. "Akalyte do you see any difficulty in ending his life?"

"A little." so this one wasn't a complete fool Seth thought.

"I see. It would be trouble if he decided to hunt us down now that he has seen my face." the prince continued.

"If I may." Seth interrupted. Akalyte turned so that the prince could face him directly.

"Go ahead." the prince responded.

"If you leave now and promise never to return I can guarantee that will never happen." Seth responded.

"I'm afraid I cannot make that promise I have no idea how things may turn out in the years to come. We are at war right now." the prince sighed.

"Then it seems this fight is unavoidable." Seth sighed.

"I'm sorry, but yes." the prince replied.

"Then you are now facing two wars at once. No mere battle is going to solve things I fear." Seth responded in kind.

"I agree. Akalyte please finish him, but make sure he receives an honorable death. He has shown character and that is uncommon of most of our enemies." the prince commanded softly.

"It will be done my lord. I will see you shortly." Akalyte replied and closed down the device.

"I hate it when two compromising people can't compromise." Seth sighed.

"The circumstances are usually the issue. But those are my orders and I will carry them out to the letter." Akalyte said and leapt forward to attack.

* * *

_He's very fast._ Seth thought as he ducked down to avoid a clean shot to his left temple. He through his fist forward to slam him in the stomach, but Akalyte leapt back in time to avoid the blow.

"It seems we're both taking the other too lightly." Akalyte grinned. Seth simply nodded in agreement as they both brandished energy balls and slung them at each other before disappearing from the spots they were standing in. Seth was the first to hit the ground. He rolled back as Akalyte's knee came down in the spot where his head had been. The ground below buckled and then cratered away at the force of the impact. "Stop holding back on me." Akalyte chuckled and leapt quickly to the side as an energy ball sailed past him to explode into a tree. Seth flew forward and nailed him in the face with a punch to the jaw that send Akalyte sliding a few feet back. "That's better." he said wiping blood from his lip as Seth lunged forward again. He was stopped short as Akalyte Made contact with his foot to Seth's face causing the mask to go flying. "YOU!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"I guess it's only right that you should see my face too." Seth grinned. Now we're even for earlier. "The others can't be here to see this. What I have to do to protect this planet she gave us is not something they are ready to see." Seth stated.

"I understand. We must keep the horrors of war away from those we care about." Akalyte nodded in understanding. "So stop holding back already. If you're trying to conserve your energy to heal the others later it will only result in your death and then what will you be able to do for them?" Akalyte replied.

"As you wish, but I did wish to give you a much more honorable fight." Seth responded.

"There is no honor in a fight where your opponent will not fight you honestly." Akalyte retorted. Seth nodded and a pulse of power erupted from him in a shock wave knocking Akalyte stumbling back to fall onto his knees. Seth smirked and disappeared from view. A ball of energy slammed into Akalyte's back knocking him face first into the ground he picked himself up slowly while coughing up blood. Seth appeared before him and grabbed him by the throat and slung him into the ground causing another crater in the earth from the impact. "Why are you taking your time? Surely with this much power you could have killed me by now." Akalyte managed to choke out.

"Don't think I haven't been trying. You're just very stubborn, but I can't stay in this state for too much longer if I do want to heal them." Seth replied through clenched teeth as he slammed a third energy beam into Akalyte's throat. "You just seem to not get the message." he said tossing Akalyte's body to the side. Akalyte rolled up onto his feet and hurled a giant beam of energy at Seth who responded with a beam of his own. The two powerful forces of energy clashed vying for power. Wind ripped through the air pulling up tree roots and kicking dirt and dust everywhere. Eventually the beams cancelled each other out. Akalyte zoomed forward at Seth who simply vanished as he slid through the air Seth had just occupied. Akalyte turned at the sound of an explosion to his left to find that Seth had destroyed the energy absorption crystal.

"Very good! I didn't expect you to still be worrying about that." Akalyte grinned in amusement. "Time to end this."

"Agreed." Seth said and appeared before him. Only this time he had changed again. Akalyte's eyes widened in surprise. Seth's hair had turned into a soft blond color and power was flowing from him at an even greater rate.

"Not very fair holding such a secret back from me." Akalyte smiled knowing he had lost. "But now I know exactly who you are. General."

"What are you talking about?! How do you know my former title?" Seth asked in confusion. _So he hasn't noticed yet. _Akalyte thought as Seth's fist came forward and caught him in the stomach. More blood came flying out of his mouth. His vision was getting blurry.

* * *

Two more energy blasts. He knew he was reaching the end of what he could tolerate. Akalyte knew he had only one more blast of energy left in him. Legs giving out and vision fading he pulled himself back up. _I will not retreat from and enemy! I will face him with honor!_ Miraculously he stood up and held out his palm a beam of energy the size of a two story building shot out he poured everything he had into it. He felt his energy fading as the beam began to wane. He fell to his knees and felt himself being caught.

"You should have let me know you could no longer see. That was hardly fair from my end." Seth replied.

"Did I at least graze you?" he chuckled.

"A bit. I won't be able to use my left hand for a while. It's gone numb." he heard Seth chuckle.

"Didn't want you to have murder on your conscience." he replied coughing up more blood. "But I won't surrender either. So I point... where I saw you... and fire." he said in between hacking. "Burned myself out fighting instead of going down in some unimpressive way!" he laughed and coughed. "I was going to lose this fight, but I'd rather do so on my own terms."

"What is your name?" Seth asked.

"Akalyte. Second general to the prince." he grinned in pride. Even with no longer being able to see and dying in the arms of his enemy he was happy.

"So, you're a member of the royal family then." Seth said hissing in a breath knowing this would most certainly not go unnoticed. "I shall tell you my name." Seth leaned in and whispered into his ear. Akalyte coughed loudly again, but this time in surprise.

"So it is true. I'm glad I could face you, even if you haven't fully awoken. It was my honor."

"The honor is mine today. To think I would meet a kind soul from the Dark Army." Seth chuckled.

"There are others." Akalyte responded.

"I look forward to meeting them." Seth stated and he could hear the sincerity and hope in his voice.

"I would like to think that you would get along better than we did." he chuckled as his body began to grow cold. "One last thing..." he choked out his voice was fading too. He had to make sure that he heard this last warning. "Beware... the Foreseer. That... _thing..._ is evil."

"I will. Do you have anything you wish for me to relay to your family should I meet them?" Seth asked, and again Akalyte was struck by his kindness.

"They already know." he smiled as he felt himself slipping.

"I will stay with you then until you pass. A warrior deserves that much respect."

"Thank you..." he breathed. And then he was gone he could no longer feel the hands tightening around his arms or the tears flowing down his cheeks that were not his own. He had left his body and would see where he was headed next.

* * *

Seth laid his body on the ground and closed his eyes. He knew that they would be coming to reclaim his body. He had to leave soon. He thanked him one last time and disappeared before anyone else could show up.

Okay, so kinda sad for the ending, but I wanted you to miss the guy. Chapter it is going to take some work cause I have to remember the major plot lines for the story in my head cause all my hand written drafts got thrown away by ppl who weren't paying attention. (Otherwise this story would be close to finished by now) Please let me know what you think. And yes I didn't do a fight description this chapter cause there are major fights later that I'm having to focus on right now.


	8. Revelations

I do not own Sailor Moon just the original characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 8

The prince sat on his throne listening the particulars of his brother's death from the forensics team that had gone to retrieve his body. Massive physical trauma, but his life had left him due to over use of his energy. He had poured everything he had into his last attack. Garnité and Akitaré had gathered to the throne as well to hear the report of Akalyte's heroic end. Once the forensics team had left Garnité spoke.

"That man he fought. He was honorable. Closed his eyes and stayed with him until he had passed."

"You don't meet too many like him around in this day and age." the prince agreed.

"A noble end for a noble warrior." Akitaré added.

"Indeed. We shall hold a funeral for him as soon as rest and repairs allow. We are only able to make repairs because of his efforts." the prince added.

"Should we go after the man responsible?" Akitaré asked.

"No, he did not want this any more than we did. He even spoke with me and asked if we would just leave." the price explained.

"And what happened?" Garnité asked.

"The Foreseer." the prince replied and Garnité hissed at the mention of the name. "Dislike him all you want Garnité, but he has always had the ability to see what the most beneficial course of action to take is for us."

"How exactly was this beneficial brother?!" Garnité shouted at him. "Akalyte lost! And for what a few engines repaired?! None of the sacrifices that were made were worth that especially not his!" Garnité stated emphatically. "Tell the Foreseer not to show his face around me again or I will be all too happy to remove it for him!" he called over his shoulder and stormed off with Akitaré following silently behind him before bowing to his father and leaving the throne room. Left alone in the silence his brothers words stabbed into his heart and he broke into tears mourning the loss of his brother and wondering if he truly had made the right decision by siding with the Foreseer.

* * *

"Welcome back... wait what happened?!" Usagi all but shouted as Seth stepped inside Rei's room at the temple. Minako was laid across Rei's bed and the others were gathered along the floor as Ami was sitting beside the bed rummaging through what medical supplies the temple had.

"I'm fine." he said waving away her concern. "My left arm is numb that's all."

"How is everyone else?" he asked looking at the others in concern and noticing that Makoto was not among them.

"She's outside training." Ami replied guessing at what his expression meant. Seth nodded and sat down next to Minako on the bed and sighed.

"Okay, time to get to work then." he said hitting a few spots on his arm and then testing it out to make sure it moved as he asked it to. "Do you have a bowl of cold water and rags?" he asked turning to Ami.

"Already here." came her reply.

"Good. Luna. Artemis. I need you two to stand guard. I can't have any interruptions right now. Minako's life depends on it." he stated.

"Understood." they both replied. He held his hand above Minako's body and a small jewel appeared above his palm.

"What is that?" Mamoru asked as the others turned to look at what Seth was holding.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to concentrate." he replied and closed his eyes and the jewel began to glow with a soft orange light. "Ami-chan. Fresh rag for her, she's going to sweat a lot." he mumbled as she went to place a fresh rag on her forehead. He remained that way for two hours. asking Ami to change the rags every so often. After the first hour they all heard a soft click followed by two more. Then after two hours Seth opened his eyes and gave an exhausted looking grin. "She had more damage than I thought we were right to get her here immediately." he said as Makoto entered the room toweling off a fresh layer of sweat. "I think I gave you too much energy if you've been training this whole time." he said looking up at Makoto.

"I don't mind. It's like all of a sudden I had the biggest sugar high ever." she said with a grin and everyone else chuckled.

* * *

"Alright time to turn to you." Seth said moving off of the bed and sitting down beside Rei. "Just make sure that she gets plenty of water when she wakes up she's going to be very dehydrated, but she'll be fine." he said to Ami. "By the time she wakes I'll be sleeping." he moved placing his hands over Rei's legs and rushing energy into her body cooling her down and numbing her leg. She heard and felt a slight pop before the energy began to feel warm and soothing. Seth closed his eyes again and this time Rei could feel a rush of relief as blood vessels were reconnecting and her shin she realized was set in place. With a contented sigh she laid back and enjoyed the sensation. After twenty minutes the heat began to ebb away and she looked up to see Seth. Looking completely exhausted as the jewel disappeared from his hand. "That's about all I can do today. Your questions are gonna have to wait." he yawned and stretched his arms before wiping sweat from his brow.

"How long are we gonna have to wait?" Mamoru asked. "I've had Usagi fill me in on some of it, but it doesn't really help when she's still missing a lot of key pieces."

"Fine wake me when Minako comes around and I'll share then." he yawned again and then moved to lay his head around Rei's shoulder and immediately passed out.

"We all want answers Mamo-chan, but he's too exhausted." Usagi replied.

"I understand, but right now he knows our enemy better than anyone and I would like to know what we should prepare for." Mamoru said and the others nodded silently as Luna and Artemis returned from the hallway. Rei just sat stroking his hair grinning at her own little miracle worker.

* * *

Minako opened her eyes and shut them immediately. _Why was everything so damn bright?!_

"Good. You're awake." she heard Ami say as she felt herself being lifted up. _What was going on had they won?_

"How long have I been out?" she asked as she slowly opened her eyes again.

"Around nine hours." Ami replied as she sat up and looked around to find that she was in Rei's room... _along with everyone else apparently._ Usagi was fast asleep on Mamoru's shoulder. He was reading a book, but he looked up at them and smiled before closing it and asking how she felt.

"Fine I guess. I'm just so thirsty." she replied wondering what was going on.

"Seth said you would be. Here's a glass of water." Ami said handing her a large cup. She drank it happily. The dryness in her mouth and throat began to ebb away. She looked at the edge of the bed and noticed that Makoto was passed out beside her feet. Seth and Rei were asleep in each others arms in the corner behind her. They had fallen asleep in a giant group of Rei's stuffed animals.

"What happened?" Minako asked as she finished her glass and Ami handed her another. "Did you beat the Silver Shadow?" she asked before taking another sip.

"That wasn't the Silver Shadow you fought. It was just another of their soldiers in disguise." Mamoru answered. "The real Silver Shadow took care of him. He seems to have fixed you up pretty well too." he grinned.

"I need to thank him then." Minako said softly.

"Once he wakes up I'm sure you will." Ami replied looking over at Seth and Rei. Usagi stirred and her eyes slowly opened.

"I heard you talking she mumbled in a soft smile at Mamoru.

"I was, Minako is awake." he said softly back to her and stroked her face gently. She smiled back and lay there enjoying his touch when finally his words donned on her and she shot up and moved toward the bed wrapping Minako into a hug.

"You're alright!" she cried in joy causing Makoto to bolt up awakened by the loud voice. "I'm so glad your okay!" she continued hugging her friend even tighter as the rest of them smiled or stirred awake by the sound of Usagi's loud voice.

"Usagi you are like the best and worst alarm clock ever." Seth muttered rubbing his eyes. Usagi just chuckled back and slowly let go of her friend so that Makoto could wrap her in a soft hug.

"How are you feeling?" she heard Mamoru ask Seth.

"I'm ready for another nap." he replied still yawning.

"How long are you going to be like this?" Mamoru asked.

"At least another day. My energy is about replenished, but I have to sleep more so that my body can have time to get used to the new changes." he explained leaving Minako even more confused.

"I understand that." Mamoru chuckled.

"The Moonlight Knight incident, right? How drained were you when it all came rushing back?" Seth chuckled.

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Side affect of Usagi touching me when I went into the shared state. She got all my memories too, but I ended up getting hers as well." Seth explained.

"Slept for twelve hours, and I still felt tired." Mamoru grinned.

"My merger was a little different than that. I got everything all at once. At least you had time to process it." Seth scoffed. "And you didn't have Usagi in your head."

"You could use the upgrade." she retorted sticking her tongue at him.

"What upgrade? The only thing that you could have done was lower his IQ by fifty points, baka-Usagi!" Rei responded sticking her tongue back at her friend.

"The only thing I grabbed were her memories. At least I hope that's all." he mused. "No offense, but I don't wanna start pinning after Mamoru." he shivered and they all laughed.

"So what did I miss?" Minako asked putting down her third cup of water.

"Seth _is_ the Silver Shadow." Makoto answered.

"Oh I get it now." Minako nodded. _The moonlight Knight analogy actually helped._ She chuckled to herself.

"Oh he's much more than that." Usagi replied.

"Yeah, most times it feels like I'm your babysitter too." he replied to Usagi.

"Yeah, right!" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry. How many times have I had to save your butt in either era?" he responded in a teasing tone. "Oh that's right, they haven't invented a number that high yet, have they?" he grinned.

"You're starting to make Shingo sound like the better brother!" she stated sticking her tongue out again.

"WHAT?!" Rei barked out.

"Yeah yeah. I guess it's time the rest of you got the explanation too." Seth said sitting up finally. As small jewel appeared above his palm and the others began to settle down.

"It can't be." Luna gasped.

"So you remembered too huh?" Seth chuckled.

"You don't forget a treasure of the royal family so easily." Artemis said in an astonished tone.

"You didn't really think that she would leave me behind, did you?" Seth responded sarcastically.

"So that's why she didn't leave." Luna stated in an understanding voice. While everyone but Usagi looked at them even more confused.

"This is the Silver Sphere. It's a treasure of the royal family of the Moon Kingdom. In the event that the queen has two children the daughter shall receive an incomplete silver crystal while the son receives the Silver Sphere. The Sphere contains a shard of the crystal in it. Once it is mastered the Sphere becomes equal in power to the Silver crystal itself and the shard returns directly to the Silver Crystal." Seth explained.

"So Usagi's Silver Crystal is incomplete?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes. That's why she can't revive others without giving her own live." Seth nodded. "Once I master this she will have the whole Silver Crystal at her disposal and then it is now my turn to help her master it." he continued. "That's why the queen died. If I had mastered it sooner the Moon Kingdom could have been saved." he mumbled.

"So that makes you the Queen's son." Ami stated.

"That's right, and Serenity is my sister. And now it's time that I returned the missing pieces of your memories. For my protection they were sealed away inside the Silver Sphere when I was sent to Earth." he held up the Sphere and it began to glow with a soft yellow light. The others closed their eyes and a wave of yellow energy pulsed through the room as a wash of thoughts and feelings long forgotten were reawakened in each of them. After a while the glow vanished and they slowly opened their eyes again to find Seth once again fast asleep, this time on Rei's lap.

"I missed you love." she whispered stroking his hair softly. As tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

"Slave driver!" Usagi called at him. It was sunny outside and Seth had them training again. They were doing laps around an empty field loaded down with even more weight than before.

"Shut up and keep running." Seth called back. He was laying down in the grass. Still not fully recovered Rei had to help him move as they made their way to the field earlier that day.

"You could at least get up and do something." she called over her shoulder as she passed by him for the tenth time.

"If I could move I would get up and chase you sorry ass while slapping you in the back of the head the whole time." he called back. Makoto seemed to be the only one really enjoying the new training. Everyone else was just silently dealing with the harshness of the more advanced set. "Tomorrow is the more difficult part. You all have to fight me for real, and I'm not going to go easy on you anymore." he replied to all of them. A few of them moaned Usagi was the loudest, but Makoto and Mamoru grinned in anticipation. "The sooner you improve the better I will feel about having to be useless." he muttered to himself as Rei passed by on her fifteenth lap.

"You're hardly useless." she chuckled as she ran past.

"Thanks for that, but even I know it's true." he mumbled.

* * *

"He seems to be working them pretty hard." a woman's voice chuckled from the edge of the field.

"Should we go say 'Hi'?" another more feminine voice replied.

"Not just yet. We'll see how things progress. If he wasn't so drained he would have felt our presence by now." a third woman's voice stated.

"Still as handsome as ever." a fourth voice stated wistfully.

"Oh that's right I had forgotten that the two of you were lovers before." the first voice replied. Seth turned towards the sound of the voices and smiled in their direction.

"He knows." the third voice called .

"Then why hasn't he called us over?" the fourth one questioned.

"Maybe he wants to confront us when he is back to normal. Well, normal for him anyway." the second one mused.

"Tomorrow night." he mouthed at them.

"Understood." the third voice replied and they all vanished.

* * *

"My lord we are ready to proceed with the final stage of energy absorption." Krystyl stated stepping into the throne room.

"I was under the impression that we had received enough last time to leave this edge of the galaxy." the prince responded.

"We have, but the Foreseer thought it prudent to gather more in order to be ready to gather the fleet together for a retaliatory strike on the Aquians." she informed.

"I see." he nodded. _Better to let the Foreseer play his games now so that he may reveal his intentions._

"I shall take a look at them and make any adjustments I see necessary." he replied and took the information from her before dismissing her.

* * *

"Alright, come at me seriously." Seth said to Mamoru. They were all standing in the field they had been using yesterday

"How come he gets to go first?" Usagi whined.

"Because he has finals to get ready for and work in the evening. Basically he has the most strict schedule and I have to work around that." Seth explained.

"Are we ready to get started?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah let's get going." Seth replied and they stood facing each other as they unleashed a wave of energy from their bodies. Seth stood in front of them looking exactly the same while Mamoru had transformed into his Tuxedo Mask alter ego. They both vanished from sight while their attacks left damage on the terrain around them. "Let's see how long you can go against me now." Seth grinned and hurled an energy ball at Mamoru. He side stepped to avoid it and brought his arm up to block a right cross to the jaw. Twisting his wrist he grabbed hold of Seth's arm and flung him behind him. Seth let the momentum carry him and touched the ground lightly with his feet and used his centrifugal motion to sling Mamoru. Still holding onto his arm Seth released several tiny pin sized beams of energy into Mamoru's hand causing him to release his grip upon reflex and Seth sent him flying through the air followed very closely by several energy balls. They sailed through the air where Mamoru had been as Seth landed and found himself surrounded by roses. He grinned knowing what Mamoru had planned, the petals burst from their place on the roses and flew around Seth in a spiral. He released his energy around him destroying them all instantly and hopped back as Mamoru's hands came flying across less than an inch from his cheek. He slammed an energy ball into Mamoru's stomach sending him flying back a few feet while holding his ribs and cringing. "I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you." Seth chuckled. Mamoru disappeared and slammed an energy ball of his own into Seth's back.

"Guess there's no reason for me to do the same." he grinned back. Seth let the blow glance off of his side and spun with the motion to catch Mamoru dead in the chest with an energy beam that sent him flying. Mamoru landed on his back coughing up blood as he hit the ground and spun quickly to avoid a blow to the forehead as Seth was over him almost instantly. They both formed energy balls in their palms and shoved their hands forward to the other's face before grabbing their wrist with their free hand.

"Time!" Ami called across the field and Seth's grin grew even broader as the energy ball in his hand shrank and disappeared all together. He stood up and offered a hand to Mamoru.

"Next time I'll knock you to the ground." Mamoru said wiping blood from his lip.

"Yeah right. You're not there yet. Let's just work on you trying to get me to be serious." Seth retorted.

"Like you were taking it easy on me?" Mamoru replied sarcastically.

"I said I wouldn't take it easy on you, but I never said I would give you all I've got." Seth chuckled as they made their way back to the others.

"So, who wants to go next?" Seth asked as they rejoined the group and Mamoru toweled off a fresh layer of sweat. Everyone seemed to be looking at the ground except for Makoto who was positively beaming with anticipation.

"Usagi, I'm actually surprised that you weren't cheering on Mamoru through that whole fight." Rei chided as Seth and Makoto made their way to the center of the field.

"It just didn't seem right to cheer for one and not the other." she replied not taking her eyes off of the two of them as they got ready to start.

"You seem rather serious about this today." Rei responded looking her friend over in surprise.

"Well of course! I have to fight him soon. I need to watch how he moves and hope I can avoid him when we fight." she replied. Rei widened her eyes in surprise as did the rest of them around her. This was a very different Usagi it seemed she was finally going to take this training seriously.

"Good luck." Mamoru said pecking her on the cheek before she turned to kiss him on the lips.

"Are you thinking of going next then?" Ami asked as Mamoru left.

"No. I need more time to study him. Besides I want him to be good and tired when he gets to me. That way he can't make me run around too much." she replied seriously. The rest of the girls dropped their heads in response.

"Never mind she's back to normal." Rei groaned and Usagi looked around at all of them with a look of confusion on her face.

* * *

Makoto wasted no time she had transformed into her eternal form halfway towards the middle of the field. _She's certainly ready to get started._ Seth chuckled to himself.

"Don't get too eager and lose your focus." he stated before they began. Makoto nodded back and her smile vanished. She was all serious now. _Good you need to take this training seriously now or you're going to end up with a great deal of damage._ She set herself into position and it began. He gave her no warning he simply vanished from in front of her.

She had no time to look around for him. Every instinct inside her was screaming at her to move away from the spot she was in NOW! She hopped to her left and the impact that Seth's fist hit the ground kicked up a cloud of dirt he turned in her direction and even though he was smiling at her with pride his eyes remained the same. They coldly calculated her next move and plotted out his counter. No matter what smiles he threw at her he could not hide the eyes of an experienced warrior that he had now seemed to gain. Makoto side stepped a kick and caught his arm as she backpedaled. She gripped his arm tightly and ran a current of electricity up his arm causing him to wrench his arm out of her grasp quickly and retreat before she could land a blow with her other arm. _Crap! Now it'll all be distance fighting!_ She moaned to herself for not seizing the opportunity to inflict more damage on Seth, but she could tell that had shaken him. She had caught him by surprise and he had not expected that yet. He shook his arm a few times to get the numbness to go away and took a quick step forward. She backed up quickly and he smiled raising his other hand. With two fingers he hit four different pressure points in his arm so quickly she could barely see it. After moving his arm around a few times to check the range of motion and control he had over it he turned his attention back to her.

"Probably not a good idea to let me fix my arm. You shouldn't give me the luxury of time to repair it. In a true battle that could cost you your life." he stated returning his expression once again into the cold calculating warrior. "Think of me as an enemy when you fight me." he stated and vanished again. This time Makoto gave herself over to her senses. She jumped left and spun to her right releasing a ball of lightning. It slammed into an energy ball and exploded. As soon as her feet toughed the ground she leapt into the air and unleashed a beam of electric current at Seth who had appeared below her. He leapt to the ground to avoid another jolt of electricity an barely had time to pull his head back as her fist came down into the ground surrounded by another electric current. He managed to avoid her direct hit, but some of the current had traveled through the ground and sent a small jolt through him. He slammed his hand into the grass below and used an energy beam to propel him into the air and away from the ground. She didn't bother to follow, she simply spun around and used her motion to hurl another ball of electricity at him. It flew through the space he had been hovering in. Before she had time to react his fist connected with her cheek and she was spinning quickly to the ground. He stood over her hurling an energy beam down on top of her and she reacted by sending another electric current across her body to absorb most of the shock and impact. He was out of her range before she could bring her leg up to kick him in the stomach. Three more energy balls where zooming towards her. She somersaulted backwards before the dangerous objects could hit her and came up ready to send another electric ball hurling up at him. He caught her dead in the stomach with another fist and sent her flying backwards blood and saliva both blown out of her mouth. _He's certainly not being delicate with us anymore. Good! I didn't want to be babied in training after that last battle._ She grinned to herself and wiped the blood away as Seth leapt forward to meet her head on. _I should have figured he wouldn't give up on a close range fight just cause I caught him off guard once. He didn't gain the title of general for nothing._ She chastised herself while covering her body yet again with electric current. He was in front of her before she cold blink and he thrust an energy ball at her. It hit her electric field and fizzled out. Then she realized what he was doing his attack may have been cancelled out, but so was her defense. Before she could blink he had his other hand out palm forward and his energy beam sent her flying ten meters away to land on the ground coughing up another batch of blood with the impact. She had no time to react, she threw her hand into the air above her and released an electric ball which slammed into Seth's chest and sent him flying away from her. He landed on his feet about two meters away from her.

"Time!" Ami called as Makoto lifted herself off of the ground and Seth turned his head to spit some blood out of his mouth. It seemed her last attack had done something at least.

"That trick of wrapping lightning around your body is a good one, but as you saw once an enemy has seen it they can adapt to it. that's exactly what those soldiers you fought the other day would have done. Never forget to take the opportunity to end it while you have the chance. I doubt they would be so lenient with you." Seth explained walking back with her.

"You were just fighting me at their level, weren't you?" Makoto asked in understanding.

"That's the level of soldier we will be facing soon." Seth nodded "And by the time they send stronger ones you will be able to take them on too." he replied. "But I have to admit that was a really good trick you pulled I wasn't expecting it. I had to rethink my whole approach to fighting you. Took me three more attacks to work out a decent plan."

"And that's when you started fighting close in again." she replied grasping what had taken place.

"Exactly. I noticed that you were fighting me thinking I wouldn't risk getting caught in that defensive lightening of yours. So I would play it safe by fighting at a distance. A sound strategy, but that's where the Dark Army and I differ. I came at you head on and forced an opening because of your confidence."

"So my line of thinking wasn't wrong. You're just saying I should be prepared in case I have to defend against both." Seth nodded his head in response as they rejoined the others and Rei handed her a towel.

"One last thing. That current you used to cancel out my attack can easily be a weapon at the same time if you can isolate the area that you are defending from the rest of the current. That way you can attack with the current like you did with me before. This can help you force an opening and defend against multiple attacks without losing the current altogether, but it won't work if the attack is as big or bigger than you since this is simply a current that runs across your body." Seth explained before grabbing a water bottle and taking a drink. "So, who's next?" he asked after he had downed another big sip. Rei stepped forward reluctantly and everyone grinned.

"Better get this over with now." she moaned. "We can't all wait to go last like Usagi." she muttered.

"Why are you going last?" he asked her.

"So I can have a chance to study you and because I want you to be worn out when I face you." she replied with no problem. Seth mulled that over for a moment before shrugging.

"I guess for you that's pretty strategic." he replied ruffling her hair. Taking one last swig he set the bottle down and headed out to the center of the field.

* * *

"Not gonna take it easy on me are you?" Rei asked as her outfit shimmered away and was replaced by her eternal outfit.

"Not a chance in hell." he grinned. "Out of all the others I want to make sure that you can take care of yourself the most when I'm not around." he winked at her.

"Fine, I won't go easy on you either." she replied sticking her tongue at him.

"Don't hate me after this. I have to be cruel." he cringed.

"Whatever damage you do you have to take care of once this is over." she smiled and he nodded back seriously.

"Let's begin." he said and disappeared. Rei spun around behind her with a bow and arrow of fire already forming between her hands. She aimed above her and to the right as Seth appeared ready to strike.

"Too predictable lover." she mumbled and fired hitting him point blank in the chest and sent him spinning through the air to land on his back twenty meters away on the edge of the field. She was beside him instantly and his eyes grew wider. _When did she learn to move like me? I thought Makoto was going to be the most difficult one because of all the extra training._

* * *

"I get it. She was watching his feet the whole time during our fight and she figured it out." Makoto stated as Ami nodded and the others moved in to get more details. "The only thing I don't get is how she's able to stop so suddenly. In fact how do they both do it?!" Makoto added.

"The same way they start." Ami answered. Makoto squinted her eyes in concentration and watched as they reappeared.

"Oh yeah I see it now!" she grinned shaking her head at herself. "Our fight would have gone much differently if I had picked up on that the first time."

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked and Usagi leaned in further to hear but kept her eyes glued on the fight as Makoto began explaining.

* * *

_Seems the others have picked up on it as well. Guess I'm not gonna be able to go so easy on them anymore._ He said to himself as he dodged another arrow. _Who would have thought they'd pick up on the trick this quickly._ He grinned and side stepped to avoid a flaming fist and duck under the second one coming towards his head. He caught Rei in the stomach with an energy beam that sent her sliding back a few feet. _Guess I shouldn't have showed her how to use the energy shield yet either. It's amazing that she assimilated the technique so quickly though. Just two quick kicks to the ground in roughly the same instant and you gain a giant boost in speed. Two quick kicks at the same moment and you stop. That's my girl!_

"Looks like I'll have to step it up a notch or two from here on out." he grinned at her. "Sorry for taking you so lightly." he smiled and was instantly in front of her face still grinning.

"H-how?" was all she could manage to get out before the energy ball connected with her shoulder and she was spinning to the ground. Forming another arrow she fired at him before slamming onto her side in the grass. She looked up to find that a cloud of steam was rising above Seth's head as he dove towards her. She leapt out of the way hitting the ground twice and caught Seth's smirk as she did so. He was in front of her as soon as she stopped. She blinked and was on the ground, he was standing over her with another energy ball in his hand. She kicked at him, but he had backed away before she could catch him and slung the energy at her. A quick motion from her and a flaming ball of energy dissipated his attack. She surrounded her body with fire as he moved to attack he again. He stepped back and she struck nailing him in the stomach and doubling him over from the impact. She brought down her flaming elbow to connect with his spine, but it never reached him. A small shell of ice formed just above him and snaked around her arm extinguishing her flame. Releasing an even greater amount of flame melted the ice away, but by the time she had he was already too far away for close combat. He was still holding his stomach, but the look in his eyes stated clearly that he was still in control of this fight. Her energy was quickly beginning to fade and she only had a little more time left. This new technique seemed to consume a lot of her energy. She had to catch him in the next one or she would be helpless. Stomping twice on the ground she covered her entire body in flames and lunged at him. There was no grin on his face this time he was still holding his stomach. Apparently he didn't have enough time to heal it properly. She pulled back her arm and swung with all she had. She felt her arm stop but it wasn't because of an impact. She opened her eyes to find her arm again encased in ice and Seth with his arm pressed against her stomach and her lower body encased in ice from the waist down. Seth stepped back and put his hand back to his stomach and began to heal himself.

"Using multiple elements now?" Rei replied dryly.

"Well, you all can. It's just that you all have one particular form of attack that comes naturally. The rest you have to work on. Ice/water is especially difficult for you since you are naturally a fire type." he explained as he removed his hand to reveal that while his shirt was now worthless at least his stomach looked like nothing had happened to it at all. "As you get higher up the chain of your enemies you'll begin to encounter elemental type fighters. They guy I fought at the end the other day had one." Seth explained as Ami called time.

"What is your element then?" Rei asked as he melted the ice away from around her.

"Wind. Mamoru's is Earth. Usagi has pure energy. It's not exactly an element, but it is the most difficult to master and she's a natural at it." he stated as the last of the ice melted and she transformed back to her normal clothes and collapsed into his arms.

"How many elements do you use?" she asked as he carried her to the others.

"All five." he answered.

"Cheater." she scoffed.

"Hey, it took a long time to master them too. I spent three years on each. Well, four on earth. that was my big weakness. Wind and earth are opposites." he explained as they reached the others. He set he down gently on the ground before moving to get another drink of water. "You need to master the shikuchi better. I does give you a good burst of speed, but it drains you pretty quickly as you discovered. For now at least I think you should work on building your stamina. Once you do you should find using it longer to be simple."

"How did you increase you speed past hers?" Ami asked after he had taken a big gulp of water.

"I moved up to the next step of the shikuchi." he replied.

"How many steps are there?" Makoto asked as Rei sat back with a sour look on her face. Seems she didn't like how she lost.

"There are five steps. Though it's more accurate to say six. The first step is regular moment pushed to its furthest bounds, but this is technically not a shikuchi. Hitting the ground in two quick steps to gain a momentary boost in speed is the first step of the shikuchi. After that the amount of steps increases based on the amount of kicks you can land in roughly the same moment. Each one takes a considerable amount of time to master due to the amount of energy each level consumes." he answered.

"So how high can you go?" Minako asked.

"I have mastered hitting the ground four times before I enter shikuchi." Seth answered taking another drink.

"Four times? That's unreal!" Usagi shouted.

"Before I left on my last mission I had gained the ability to enter the fifth step of the shikuchi." he shrugged and ruffled he hair again.

"I had no idea you could go that far." Ami replied in wide eyed surprise.

"So how long are you gonna be holding back on us?" Rei asked sounding very annoyed now that she understood just how different their levels were.

"That depends on how quickly you catch up love." he whispered into her ear. His warm breath washing across her skin took some of the edge off of her anger and she grinned at him with a wicked look.

"Then I just doubled my training time." she replied softly back.

"Hey that's not fair! I have classes now!" he replied with a hurt expression. "And my schedule is very different from yours."

"I guess you shouldn't have gone so easy on me then" she replied.

* * *

"I'll go next." Ami said stepping forward as Seth sighed it seemed he was hoping for a longer break.

"I'm starting to think Usagi might have the right idea. You guys are starting to make me pull some serious amounts of energy. I might actually be tired when I face her." Seth moaned and the others grinned as Ami began making her way towards the center of the field already in her eternal form. _And Ami's going to be the most dangerous one of all. _He muttered to himself.

* * *

"I'm ready." was all she said and Seth nodded. They both disappeared from where they had been standing. Seth appeared in a clear area surrounded by large chunks of ice.

"Better focus on catching me before you try to hold me in place." he grinned and disappeared again. Ami responded by appearing in front of him as he reappeared in the next spot and froze him in a block of ice. As soon as it had entrapped him it had already begun melting. Ami gather a surge of energy into her palm and released it before the ice could melt completely. Seth went flying back and coughed up blood before slamming into the trunk of a tree outside of the field. After catching a lungful of air he disappeared. Ami turned around sensing his presence behind her and an energy ball found her spine. She went flying but was forced to the ground immediately as Seth slammed his palm into her stomach midway through her flight. The grounds was being unkind to everyone today it seemed as she coughed up blood. Seth was forming another energy ball in his palm. As she touched her feet to the ground three times and vanished. "I was wondering when you were going to try that out." he muttered as her fist came breezing across the skin of his cheek. Her other palm found purchase in his ribs and he flew across the field only to be slammed into the ground by an energy ball. His body was encapsulated in ice as soon as he touched the ground. Ami touched the ground ready to out an energy beam into his chest. She began pouring the energy from her palm as a ball of energy slammed into her back cutting off the energy flow to her arm and sending her face first into the grass a few feet away. Seth lifted her up by the back of her head and slammed a ball of fire into the ice she had wrapped around her body to protect herself. His fist found her stomach and he poured a beam of energy into her as he let her head go. She went flying towards the other girls but stopped just short of them and Seth held up his hand signaling that the fight was over before putting a hand on his ribs and collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. Ami returned to her normal clothing as she and the others ran towards Seth who was lying on his back spitting more blood from his mouth.

"How are you?" Ami asked as she knelt beside him.

"Three broken ribs, some minor internal bleeding, and tired." he replied. "I need a break." he said between coughs. She pulled a cloth out of her pocket and wiped the blood off of his face. He closed his eyes and after a moment his breathing became easier. "There." he replied. "Fixed the ribs." he said standing up. They all moved back towards the resting area. "You figured out the third step rather quickly." he replied to Ami.

"After seeing you use it I was able to calculate how much energy it would take and knew I could only use it twice as I am now." she responded.

"It's good to know your limits. It makes it easier to surpass them that way." Seth said plopping down next to his water bottle and tearing away what was left of his shirt. She could hear the sudden intake of air that Rei, Minako, and Makoto drew in at seeing him topless. She couldn't really blame them. He was thin but sculpted. The muscles were well defined. Most people would consider him thin and lanky unless they saw him without a shirt. However that was a deception. He could easily lift someone twice his size with one arm. At the very least the knowledge of the depth of his strength made him even more appealing. Add into that his general understanding and easy going nature and even Ami could not help but think how sexy that made him.

"You need another shirt lover." Rei muttered at him.

"Why?" Seth asked oblivious to the reaction he had caused.

"We're staring at you." she replied. "You're very distracting without it." she added in a pleased tone.

"Deal with it." he grinned shrugging off her annoyance. "Like a distraction won't happen just cause you're in battle." he said sarcastically.

"You should think less about how my body looks and more about what I can do with it." he replied.

"Oh trust me I am." Rei said obviously flustered by her line of though brought on by his sentence. She hid her face behind her long hair to avoid letting him see her blush.

"Not what I meant." he chuckled. "But I can't just rush home because I need a new shirt." he grinned showing his white set of teeth. He laid back on the grass and closed his eyes again. This time he laid there for a few minutes without saying a word. Just to rise and fall of his chest showed that he was breathing. Finally his eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "Okay. All better." he sighed. "Minako, it's your turn right?"

"Wait I have to fight you like that?" she blurted out.

"Trust me I'll be less appealing when we're fighting." he said evenly. He was all serious again.

"B- but that's not fair! None of them had to fight you looking at you topless! And you have a "V" too! That's mean!" Seth blinked in surprise.

"What the hell in a "V"?"

"She means the definition you have where your abs meet your waist." Rei whispered into his ear in a voice that let him know what she thought of it too.

"I brought you an extra shirt just in case." Usagi said handing him a T-shirt. He put it on and looked at Usagi with a sigh.

"It's tiny." he complained. The shirt was pulled tightly around his chest and stomach, and clung to his sweat covered skin.

"Sorry. Shingo doesn't wear big loose clothes like you do." Usagi apologized.

"I agree. It's practically no different." Makoto responded looking it over as if he were some interesting experiment.

"And I don't think Shingo would be happy about one of his shirts being torn up in training." Minako added.

"It's okay. He said he doesn't use it anymore." Usagi clarified. The sound of crackling energy caused them all to stop. Seth was holding and energy ball in his palm.

"Are we done now? I still have two more fights to go." he said impatiently. Apparently he didn't really care how he looked in it.

"Fine." Minako shrugged and headed towards the middle of the field changing into her eternal form as she did so. Seth let the energy ball fade out in his hand before following along. The fight lasted around 5 minutes. Minako managed to get the two quick kicks down and was pushing Seth back before he used the third step to get quickly behind her and slam her to the ground with an energy blast and pin her there.

"You didn't do so bad." he replied to her as she stood up and her clothing reappeared.

"That Shikuchi is difficult." she said between breaths.

"It takes time to get used." to nodded said as he picked up his water bottle and drank the rest of the water in it.

"Looks like you're up now Usagi." Rei said shoving her forward. She mumbled something under her breath about heartless friends and stepped forward as her eternal outfit materialized. They both moved to the center of the field and stood ready.

* * *

Usagi disappeared first and Seth moved forward... and instantly froze. It was as if his body was locked up. He was frozen that way for just a second before a tear fell from his wide eyes.

"Beryl... so that's how." he mumbled then Usagi's fist connected squarely with his jaw and he went flying across the field. His back hit a tree and the force of the impact cracked the trunk and he went through it as blood flew in large amounts from his mouth. The tree fell and he hit the ground hard chocking on the blood that had caught in his throat. The tree hit the ground softly and he spun over coughing up the last of the blood. He stood up slowly. "If I didn't know better I would think that was planned!" he muttered to himself as Usagi ran up to him in concern.

"Are you okay?" she all but shouted at him. "I didn't think you would just stand there and take the hit!" Seth stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance and shook his head to get rid of the ringing.

"I don't know what's killing my head more." he moaned leaning against the fallen tree. "Your right hook to my jaw or that crazy random flashback." He rubbed his head hoping to dull the pain.

"Flashback?!" Usagi called stepping closer to put a hand on his shoulder.

"One of your memories decided to surface. I just watched you fight Mamoru and Beryl." he explained.

"Wow! That was a while back!" Usagi 's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked as they finally made their way over.

"Yeah, let's try again." he muttered to Usagi. "I won't let you catch me off guard this time." he said patting Usagi on the back and moving back to the center of the field. They resumed their stances and this time Seth moved first. Neither one of the them even noticed the small dark cloud that had appeared in the air between them. Before any of the other girls could warn them a teenage girl with pink hair and pigtails dropped out of the cloud and landed in front of Seth; who was swinging his fist forward from his attempt to catch Usagi. _Oh shit! I can't stop! _The girls brought up her hand to block his an swung with the other. Seth skipped back and she chased after him holding an energy ball in her hand. Seth's face turned serious and he stopped backing up. She threw her hand forward and Seth caught her wrist. The energy ball sailed harmlessly to the ground beside them and Seth caught her other wrist and spun her around pinning her with her own arm. "Who the hell are you!" he whispered in her ear.

"Chibi-Usa! Wait!" Usagi called. The girl froze and relaxed. "It's okay Seth. You can let her go." he released his grip on her.

* * *

She turned around to get a good look at her attacker and she could immediately feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she took in his features. He was...well he was cute. He stood in front of her and though his body was relaxed his eyes never moved from her. He was still regarding her as an enemy. And she couldn't blame him. She had just attack without warning, but that was just reflex do to the fact that she had just looked up and seen him swinging at her. Usagi ran up and grabbed her in a big hug. And she couldn't help but smile. The boy also relaxed his expression as soon as she had grabbed her. Then she was swarmed by the others as they all wrapped her in a big hug.

"Hey how are you?" Rei called.

"You here for more training?" Makoto added.

"Meet any cute guys?" Minako asked eagerly.

"How much growing have you done?" Ami asked looking her over.

"I'm good. Yes I have. No I haven't. And a lot." she responded to each of them. "I finally hit a growth cycle, but that meant I had to deal with puberty." she sighed.

"You look about sixteen." Minako replied. Seth just stood there with a curious look hoping someone would fill him in.

"Seth. This is Chibi-Usa. My daughter." Usagi introduced them. "Chibi-Usa. This is Seth my brother."

"WHAT?!" They both responded at the same time.

* * *

Sorry about not having Minako's fight in this one but it was taking so long coming up with ideas for how everyone was gonna fight against Seth. I don't have anything against Minako I just needed to get on with the story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
